California Dream
by BrittzandTana
Summary: Sometimes, you don't know that you're searching for someone until you've found them. DANTANA STORY! SANTANA/DANI STORY! AU! RATED M FOR MILD SEX! TAKES PLACE IN SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA! :) Take a look, I think you'll like it ;)
1. Welcome To Santa Monica

**A/N: Omg hello my loves! With the ending of my story Let Me Love You at hand, I thought it was the perfect time to start posting my new Dantana story :) I know a lot of you were awaiting it.**

**So for anyone new to my stories, hi! My name is Tana! Welcome :)**

**To get things started, let's cover some things.**

**Italics are thoughts and flashbacks.**

**Bolds are texts and emails.**

**This story is going to be a little different than my others, because it's in 1st person from Santana's POV. In the case that I switch to anyone else's POV, which I don't see happening, there will be a distinct _DANI _or _RACHEL_ before the scene. Similar to what I do for 3rd person limited :)**

**At any given moment in this story, I am a chapter ahead. So while I do take suggestions for things to happen, I can't promise that all of them will be implemented in the story. Chapters will hopefully be every other day-ish, but they'll be at least once a week :) Also, they should each be at least 2k words, I'm trying as hard as I can to keep them around that length.**

**So fair warning, this story starts off with Brittana being on. I would just like to say that Dantana is endgame in this story, and I'm sorry that putting in Brittana is necessary, but it is. Also, the main setting of this story is a place that I've been before, so I'll be able to keep it relatively accurate as far as what is there and where it is.**

**I give shoutouts to every 50th reviewer... 50th reviewer gets a shoutout, 100th, 150th etc etc... Speaking of which, my update speed doesn't change based off of reviews. The only time that statement will be invalid is if I finish two chapters back to back, and have gotten only like 2 or 3 reviews after I posted the first one. On times like those, I will usually wait to post the second until first thing the next morning. It rarely happens, though.**

**Last thing! This story is AU from the point it starts off at. However, as of now, past events are completely canon, unless otherwise specified.**

**Okay maybe that wasn't the last thing. Usually, my long author's note is on the bottom of this, but I had to get some things out there before we start the story :)**

**Just a final note... :P So, the title of this story, California Dream... I wanna see how long it takes you all to guess what it "means" or how I came up with it. Should only take a couple of chapters, but I'd like you all to guess... xP**

**Without further ado!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

How hard can it really be to pack stuff for a summer?" Berry asked in a judgmental tone. I rolled my eyes, annoyed. Could that bitch be any more annoying?

Voicing my thoughts, I told her, "Not everyone wears the same weird sweaters and tights every day."

"Hey, I'm not bringing sweaters and tights to the pier, Santana. Contrary to your belief, I'm actually intelligent," Rachel snapped, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes again.

"Well, I'm sorry if my packing speed hasn't met your standards, but I can't go any faster. I'll be done before we have to leave for the airport, though, so don't get your Care Bear panties in a twist," I told her.

"Watch your mouth, Santana. You're staying in _my_ family's beach house, remember?" Rachel reminded me cockily.

"Yes, I remember, but do _you_ remember that _you're_ the one who invited me to come along?" I countered, frustrated. If she was going to pretend as though she would withdraw the invitation to come with her, then why did she invite me in the first place?

"I only invited you because Kurt wanted Mercedes to come, and Mercedes wanted Quinn to come, and Quinn suggested that I invite Brittany, and it's really hard to invite someone but _not_ their significant other," Rachel insisted. Of course, she invited me because she first invited my girlfriend. Because no one ever wanted to hang out with me, because I'm a bitch.

I actually wasn't, though. I did admit to being one, but really, I could be a nice person. I was nice to Brittany, and I was usually pretty decent to Quinn. It was easier to be nicer to people once I wasn't in the closet anymore. I came out as dating Brittany at the beginning of senior year, and now that it was over, it was easy to be myself. Also, I was honestly really glad that I get to go to Rachel's beach house in California for the summer, before I was off to New York.

I got into NYU, although I had yet to pick a major. Quinn got into Yale, just a train ride away from New York. Brittany got into Julliard, and none of us were really surprised by that one. Rachel got into NYADA, and so did Kurt. Mercedes was going to LA.

So, most of us were going to the east coast after this summer, so it was nice to be able to get some west coast time before then. Not to mention, I'd never even been to LA, and we were going to be staying on the beach, just a walk away from Santa Monica Pier, for a whole summer.

To say that I was excited would've been the understatement of the century.

Suddenly, the rest of the group walked into the room. "Hey, Santana!" Brittany exclaimed, leaning down to steal a kiss from me. I returned it happily. Brittany had always been able to brighten me up.

"Hey, Britt," I returned, smiling.

"Are you almost ready, Sanbags?" Quinn demanded.

"What, so Sue stops saying it and now you have to?" I snapped, rolling my eyes as I finally zipped up my bag and stood up.

"I finally started to like it," Quinn contemplated.

"Stop bickering, you two. I don't wanna hear your yapping all the way to LAX," Mercedes snapped.

"Chill out, it's all friendly," I told the darker girl, rolling my eyes. People got so worked up over such small things. I really didn't get it sometimes.

"Are we ready to go?" Kurt asked, bouncing on his heels.

Rachel looked to me, and I nodded. "Yep!"

We left my house, after I exchanged a few parting words with my mother, and then we all piled back into Rachel's car. We'd been going to each of our houses to grab our stuff before finally heading to the airport, where we were going now.

As we drove out of Lima and toward the airport, Mercedes exclaimed, "Here's to a whole summer together on the beach!"

We all cheered and turned on the radio. Naturally, as soon as music filled our ears, we began to sing and laugh and dance in our seats. I was really excited for this vacation. Truly, I did love all of these girls; and Kurt. They were like my family.

I leaned against my blond girlfriend, and she wrapped her long arm around me. I really did love her, a lot. Somewhere, though, in the very back of my mind, I had realized that our spark was gone. We knew how to be in love, and so we were. But there wasn't a spark to ignite that love anymore. I refused to acknowledge that thought, and I was sure that Brittany hadn't had that thought even cross her mind.

We got to the airport and we went in with all our bags in a big clump, and made our way through the airport. Tickets, bag checking, security, and then, finally, we got to our gate. "Perfect timing! They should be boarding any minute now," Rachel exclaimed.

"I told you I wouldn't make us late," I told her proudly, crossing my arms over my chest and giving her a pointed look.

"Whatever, Santana," Rachel answered jokingly, rolling her eyes.

"First Class and Business Class, please bring your boarding tickets up to the boarding entrance, please! First Class and Business Class only!" the lady at the desk of our gate said into her microphone.

"What group are we?" Brittany asked, fumbling to retrieve her ticket from her pocket.

"One. We're boarding right after first class," Kurt answered, looking at his boarding pass. I got mine out, and so did Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes. Our seats were all next to each other, so we wouldn't be utterly board for the entire plane ride. I was sitting next to Brittany, of course.

"Group One of Regular Class, please bring up your boarding passes!" the woman called, and the six of us rushed into the line of people. Soon, we were crowded into the plane, sitting in the seats with our purses tucked neatly under the seat in front of us. I had only been on a plane a couple of times for Glee trips, but I actually enjoyed them. Perhaps that was because I was constantly being waited on, or maybe it was because I could look out the window and see the clouds. Whatever the reason, I liked to fly.

"A few hours, and we're going to officially start our Santa Monica Pier summer!" Quinn exclaimed, beaming at me from across the aisle. I returned the smile.

"Our last summer together before we all go off to college," Mercedes commented, smiling at all of us.

"We better make the best of it," I said, leaning against Brittany's shoulder. This was definitely likely to be the best summer of my life. But I wasn't expecting the summer to go by without drama and problems. We had to face it, problems and drama basically followed us wherever we went. I was anticipating at least one screaming match between two people, probably me and Rachel.

Our plane trip was very lively, for what part of it I was awake. I fell asleep against Brittany about halfway through. She nudged me awake when we had just landed and were pulling up to the airport building. We got ready to rush off the plane and to the bag pickup, because it was always awkward to be the last ones to pick up your bags.

So as soon as the seatbelt light flashed off, we grabbed our purses, or in Kurt's case, a backpack, before pushing past people to get off the plane first.

They didn't slow down their rushed speed until they were in a taxi leaving the LAX and heading to Rachel's family vacation home that was literally a one or two minute walk from the Santa Monica Pier. "Alright guys," Rachel started as they got nearer to Santa Monica, "the house isn't incredibly large. There are four bedrooms."

"I'm rooming with Britt!" I exclaimed, as if it wasn't obvious. Brittany grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at me. My cheeks heated up just lightly and I gave her a flirty smile.

"Kurt and I will room together," Mercedes piped up. Kurt nodded that he agreed.

"Okay, so Quinn and I will get the other two bedrooms. The rooms are not extremely big, but they'll work for two people. Um, bathrooms. There are two, so early bird gets the worm. There's a small kitchen and a small living room. Our TV here only gets the basic channels. There is wifi through the house, although it might get a little slow if we're all using it at once," Rachel explained.

"Sounds perfect," I groaned, crossing my arms. "Sharing two bathrooms with all of you losers."

"Don't act like you have it bad, Santana, I know how long _you_ take in the bathroom," Quinn argued.

"Hey, it takes time to put on this face," I joked, gesturing to my face.

"Why, because it starts off so ugly?" Mercedes asked with a snort of laughter.

"Very funny," I retorted as everyone else laughed. I nudged Brittany and she just gave me a kiss on my lips. I rolled my eyes and leaned against her shoulder. The taxi driver finally pulled up in front of a house-like building that was kind of awkwardly wedged in between two stores. It was right across from the beach, and a little down the street was the road down to the pier.

"Wow, how much does a house right here cost?" Kurt asked, as they squeezed out of the taxi and the driver started to pull out their bags from the trunk.

"Uh, I'm not sure, I think one of my dads' uncles gave it to them," Rachel answered. "It's been in the family for a while."

"Well, it's in a pretty great spot," Quinn commented, glancing down at the beach. I looked down at our bags, which were set on the sidewalk. Rachel paid the taxi driver, and then he left us there with our stuff in front of the house we'd be staying in for the next three months.

"What are we waiting for?" Brittany exclaimed, grabbing her bags and rushing to the door. Rachel hurried to catch up with her, because she had the key to the place.

"Alright, so I'm taking the bedroom by the kitchen. Quinn you're in the one at the end of that hall. Kurt and Mercedes, you can take the one across from Quinn's, and Santana and Brittany, you can get the last one right there," Rachel said, pointing around the house.

"It feels like an enlarged hotel," I commented, heading toward me and Brittany's room.

"But it's free," Mercedes reminded her, going into her and Kurt's room. Brittany and I entered our bedroom and looked around. There was a dresser that would hopefully hold all of the clothes we brought. The bed was a queen, so we wouldn't have a problem sharing that. There was a window overlooking the road and, across it, the beach. If you stood to the far left of the window, you would probably be able to see the pier.

It was pretty late, so we all alternated using the bathrooms and then crashed. The following day, we were going to go to the pier and hang out there all and at the beach for the day. Honestly, that's probably how we were going to end up spending a lot of their summer.

The last thing that Rachel told them before they all went to bed, was, "Santana, Brittany, no sex while everyone else is in the house."

I groaned. I hadn't been counting on that rule.

The next morning, I woke up to Rachel and Quinn getting back from a grocery store. They had food that would probably last us about half of the summer, considering how we were probably going to be eating at restaurants and at the pier a lot anyway.

After a rushed, late breakfast, which was actually around noon, Rachel announced, "We're going to pier in an hour!" She then added, "You haven't lived until you've been there!"

"I call the bathroom first!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I call the other bathroom first!" I added, grabbing my smaller bag, which held my bathroom necessities and such, and rushing toward the second bathroom.

"Santana!" Brittany exclaimed. I groaned.

"Fine, you can come in, too," I gave in instantly. What could I say, she was my girlfriend.

"No fair!" Mercedes complained loudly.

Brittany giggled, and I smiled. We took turns using the bathroom and then fixed our makeup and hair. Luckily, we'd both showered the night before. Once we were done, we left the bathroom and Quinn and Mercedes rushed to see who could get it first.

While everyone else got ready for the next forty minutes or so, Brittany and I went through our clothes, putting them into the dresser, and then dressed into some shorts and tanks, with bikinis under them. It was hot out, and I was going to take advantage of any opportunity to wear less clothes. A body as hot as mine deserved to be shown off.

"Everyone ready?" Rachel called, and we all rushed out wearing tanks and shorts, aside from Kurt, who was wearing swim trunks and a t-shirt. "Let's go!" Rachel squealed.

We left the house and walked in a group down the road, and then turned and headed down the road to the pier, which was already alive with activity. The roller coaster on it was already in use, and people were walking around and talking. The beach next to the pier was also full of people.

We spent the whole first part of the day just strolling around the pier, getting our feel of the place we'd be hanging out at for the summer. After we started to get really hot, we went down to the beach and took off our outer clothing to go swim in the ocean.

Once we were feeling even more excited for our summer vacation, we headed back up to the pier and went to a burger place for dinner. After we all ate, I got voted to go get everyone funnel cake. I rolled my eyes, and started heading to the little booth selling the sugary, fattening, delicious funnel cakes.

After waiting in a short line, I went up to the booth. "What can I get for you, beautiful?" a girl's voice asked. I looked at the girl at the booth. She looked about my age, with blond hair and brown eyes. By first glance, she was pretty attractive. I couldn't help but smile at her compliment to me.

"Two funnel cakes, please," I answered.

"All for you?" the girl asked in a teasing voice, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, no," I denied, laughing. "I don't even want any, and yet everyone decided I should be the one to get up and go order some."

"Well don't you have a hard life," the girl said sarcastically. "First time at the pier?"

"Yep, me and my friends just got here yesterday," I answered.

"Well, I hope you enjoy Santa Monica. And your name?" the girl asked. Santana gave her a quizzical look. "Uh, we'll call out your name when your funnel cakes are ready."

"Right uh, Santana," I answered, strangely distracted after our tiny conversation. I stepped out of line and waited to hear my name be called. It occurred to me that I hadn't gotten the girl's name, but it wasn't like I needed it.

* * *

**So I know there wasn't much Dani in this, because it was just it the intro, but don't worry :) And don't let the Brittana drive you away please, because this is a Dantana endgame fic!**

**Like it? Hate it? Please let me know in a quick review! Or if that's not your thing, then please send me a PM :) I'd love to know your thoughts :) Also, you're welcome to follow and talk to me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :) If you tweet me that you read this, I'll give you a follow back :)**

**Ahhh Glee comes on in half an hour, so I gotta go and eat before then! **

**Have a great night my lovelies! Please review :)**


	2. The Funnel Cake Girl

**A/N: Good afternoon beautifuls! Thank you all so much for the response to this story! It means so much to me! Also, it was brought to my attention that in the last chapter, I made some mistakes with the POV. I said "they" when I meant "we"... I will try to check more carefully for mistakes like this. The fact is that I'm so used to writing in 3rd person haha... so forgive me for the first few chapters. Luckily, it's getting easier to write like this :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

The next morning, Brittany and I were up before anyone else, because Brittany wanted to go out on the beach when less people were around, just the two of us. I was only complying because well, I loved her and I was willing to wake up super early to go hang out with her.

But honestly, I had a bad feeling that I was starting to go backwards. Like maybe I was falling out of love with Brittany all of the sudden. And that was absolutely horrible timing, too, because we were going to be staying in the same house for the next three months.

"C'mon, Santana," Brittany rushed me as I slid on my swimsuit cover up.

"I'm coming, Britt," I insisted, but she grabbed my hand and out onto the street we went. We ran across the street and Brittany practically pulled me down the road to the beach. There were a few early birds scattered across the sandy beach, and less people in the water. It was peaceful.

"How come we can't see the sunrise?" Brittany asked, giving me a questioning glance as we walked out onto the sand.

"Because, Britt, the sun rises on the east coast. You can only see it set over the water here," I explained, giving her a sweet smile. I really did love Brittany. She was my best friend, and she could always make me smile. She knew me sometimes better than I knew myself. In a sense, she was my other half.

But lately, something seemed to be missing between us. The newness. Everything with Brittany felt routine, even sex. I was not the kind of person to follow strict routines. I wanted variety all of the time. I wanted to be able to be completely spontaneous.

"Do you wanna go in the water, babe?" Brittany asked me, tilting her head a bit and knocking me out of my daze.

"Can we just sit in the sand? It's still kind of cool out," I pointed out, and she nods, pulling me down into the warm sand. We laid there for a little while together, unspeaking and unmoving. I was comfortable with Brittany, I always knew how she was going to react to something or what she would say given a certain question. It was important to be comfortable around the one you love, but weren't surprises a good thing too?

Honestly, I could narrow down my feelings to one point pretty easily. I'd known Brittany since the beginning of high school, and we knew each other as best friends more so than as lovers. But I wasn't going to be the one to rush to conclusions. Who knew, maybe the spark in between us would come back, and this was just a down period of my relationship.

Maybe.

"Santana?" Brittany asked suddenly, and I rolled onto my side to look at her face. "We should come live here after college."

My throat tightened. "Yeah, maybe, B. It is nice here."

Brittany smiled.

"Do you want to get in the water now?" I asked her, grinning and knowing that she would say yes. She gave me a knowing smile, and we both jumped up.

Of course, sand wasn't all that smoothly placed, and I happened to not so gracefully stumble to the side and knock into someone. "Oh, sorry!" I exclaimed, standing up straight and looking at the person.

It was none other than funnel cake girl, clothed in sweats and a t-shirt. It wasn't very beach-like attire. "Don't worry about it!" she said, looking up at me. "Oh hey, you came and bought funnel cake yesterday."

"Yep, and you sold me funnel cake yesterday," I stated, giving her a half smile.

"Santana right? I'm Dani," the girl introduced, extending her hand. I took it with my own, and was pleasantly surprised at how soft it was. I shook it quickly and then dropped my hand.

"Oh, Britt, she works at the funnel cake booth thing. Dani, this is my girlfriend, Brittany," I explained. Brittany extended her hand to Dani, whose smile faltered only for a second.

"Nice to meet you," Dani said, her voice sounding just the slightest bit deflated. "Um, I'm actually meeting someone, so I should probably go. See you around, I guess."

I watched her hurry off for a moment, but Brittany didn't hesitate to grab my hand and pull me toward the water. "Come on, Santana, I want to see if we can find any dolphins!"

I smiled at that, because I knew how much Brittany loved dolphins, and as we rushed toward the water, any thought of Dani escaped from my mind. Because I was Brittany's, and Brittany was mine, and we loved each other, and eventually, we could fix this weird patch we were having. Because we were Brittana, and we got through everything thrown our way.

After a while of playing around in the water, we trekked back up onto the beach and saw our friends walking down from the pier. They probably figured that we'd be down there. We met them halfway.

"Santana, you actually woke up early for once," Quinn commented teasingly.

"Despite what you all think, I _can_ do things that I don't like doing," I informed them, feigning a gasp.

"Well have you eaten yet? Because we all wanted to make sure that you guys hadn't been lesbian-napped, and now that we know you're fine, I'm starting to feel the need for some breakfast," Kurt said.

"Nope, we haven't. Where should we eat?"

"There's a Bubba Gump restaurant up there that's serving breakfast," Rachel said, pointing behind her.

"So what are we waiting for?" I demand, pushing past them and hurrying up the stairs onto the pier, because now I was feeling really hungry.

We went into the restaurant and ate our fill of breakfast, and then we headed back down to the beach. "Hey Rach," Mercedes said, "do you think we can look around LA and Hollywood tomorrow? It seems like a shame to come and stay so close to them both and not see it."

"Uh, sure. I mean, we'll have to take the bus around, and I really wouldn't know where we were going, but I'm sure we could do it," Rachel agreed.

"I could show you all around," came a familiar voice. I turned my head and saw Dani standing a few feet away from us wearing the same sweats and t-shirt she was in before. How was she not burning up already?

"And you are?" Quinn asked slowly.

"Uh, that's Dani. She works at the funnel cake booth," I answered quickly. Dani flashed me a smile. "Dani, this is Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn."

"Nice to meet you," Rachel said, nodding at Dani. "We're staying in my family's vacation home up the road for the summer."

"Oh, so you're going to be here for a while," Dani commented with a smile, and her eyes lingered on me for a moment. "Well anyway, I've lived here my whole life and I wouldn't mind showing you all around the city. I've got a car that'll fit everyone."

"How do we know that you're not trying to kidnap us?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Because there's only one of me, and there's six of you," Dani answered, laughing. "I've got the whole day off tomorrow if you want to hit the city then?"

We all agreed that tomorrow was a good day for that. "Oh, Dani," Rachel called, as the blonde was heading back up to the pier. "You should hang out with us down here this summer. If we don't get outside company every once and a while, half of us will end up dead."

Dani grinned and let out a laugh. "I can come down here for a while again on Friday," she said. It was Tuesday.

"Great!" Rachel exclaimed, and we all gave Dani a wave.

"She seems nice," Mercedes commented. We all nodded or shrugged in agreement, and I caught Rachel giving me a weird look. I completely ignored it, though, because whatever she was thinking was nothing that I needed or wanted to bother with.

We were all quiet for a second, and then Quinn announced, "Time for tanning! Might as well get the majority of it done at the beginning of summer."

"White girls," Mercedes muttered, rolling her eyes.

We all laid out on the sand to tan under the hot sun, and I of course was next to Brittany. Our hands were intertwined together and our bodies were practically touching. In a more private setting, I'd probably roll over on top of her and start kissing her, but I didn't think it'd be quite appropriate here.

Also, something seemed to be nagging at me in the back of my mind. Something like how Dani might be up on the pier looking down at me and Brittany holding hands.

But why would Dani care, and why would I care if she did care?

She didn't, and neither did I, I decided.

"Get up, get up!" came a voice that I did not expect to hear the next morning. I groaned and rolled into Brittany on the bed. "Come on you lazy asses!"

It was Dani. What was she doing in the house, and what was she doing in my room? I raised my head to see an open door, and no Dani. She must just be running through the house to wake us all up.

"Come on guys!" Rachel called from the kitchen.

"I hate you!" I yelled at the hobbit, glancing at the time on my phone. Six in the morning. It was way too early for this shit. "I thought the best part of summer was supposed to be sleeping in?"

"Guess not," Brittany muttered next to me. She rolled over and pressed her lips to mine. I moaned slightly and kissed her back. She hoisted herself on top of me, straddling my hips and moving her lips harder against mine. Even if I felt like our relationship had been a bit lacking in the feeling department lately, there definitely wasn't anything lacking in the sexual department.

"Are you guys—" Dani's voice started suddenly. "Oh! Sorry!"

Brittany sat up and moved off of me, giggling, as I sat up and looked over at a red faced Dani. Something in my stomach seemed to twist up. However, all I managed to say was, "We're getting up."

"What happened?" Rachel asked, coming up to the door. She looked at the way we were sitting on the bed and smirked. "You know, Santana, I always pictured you as the top."

"Since when do you picture me having sex at all?" I demanded, scowling at the brunette. "And by the way, I usually am the top!"

"Uh huh! No sex in the house while everyone else is here," she reminded us, turning and walking back toward the kitchen, followed by a still red faced Dani.

"Yeah, I remember," I groaned. Then I looked at Brittany and said, "Well, we might as well get up now." I slid off the bed and pulled my girlfriend with me. We grabbed some new clothes to wear and hurried to grab one of the bathrooms.

The trip into the city was a lot of fun. We were talking animatedly and loudly about varied topics. Dani did a lot more listening than she did talking, I noticed, and so she found out a lot about us and we remained in the dark when it came to things about her.

We made our first stop in Beverly Hills on Rodeo Drive. We all came from relatively wealthy families, and so we knew we could all at least buy something from the expensive stores.

After going through at least ten different stores, we came to one selling outfits that appealed to apparently everyone but me. I decided that I'd hang back outside while everyone else went in.

After a few minutes of standing out in the heat alone, Dani came out of the store and joined me. "Not finding anything interesting?" I asked her.

She shrugged, not answering my question one way or another. "So, where are you going after the summer's over?" she asked me curiously.

"NYU," I answered proudly. "Most of us are going to New York, except for Mercedes."

"Where's Brittany going?" Dani wondered, her voice oddly quieter than normal.

"Julliard," I told her, giving her a half smile, "she's a dancer."

"She looks like it," Dani said, nodding.

"Are you going to college next year?" I asked her, realizing that I didn't even know if she'd just graduated or not.

She frowned. "No. I didn't get in to the couple of schools I applied to. I'm going to try again for the spring semester."

"Why didn't you just apply for more?" I wondered, knitting my brow.

"Oh, we didn't have enough money at the time," she answered, shrugging, "and I only work during the summers. But since then, my parents have gotten new jobs that they can't get fired from unless they screw up their contracts, so we're set now."

"So you're just going to stay here?" I asked, tilting my head.

She nodded. "It's not like it's horrible. I mean, LA is a nice place to live near."

"Working and living on the beach is pretty cool," I agreed, smirking as I added, "I mean, all the girls around you are always wearing bikinis."

Dani chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah well, too bad none of them are into me."

I gave her an apologetic look, although honestly, it was surprising to hear that this girl didn't have a girlfriend. Just the way she carried herself gave her a type of attractiveness that was hard to find in other people.

"How long have you been with Brittany?" Dani asked, giving me a smile that I suspected was fake.

"About nine months officially," Brittany exclaimed, coming out of the store with a smile on her face and a new shopping back on her arm. She took my hand and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. I smiled, although something in my stomach twisted painfully again.

Dani gave us both a quick smile, and then turned to everyone else. "Are we ready to go to Hollywood?"

We spent the rest of the day strolling along the walk of fame and taking pictures next to stars. We saw the Chinese Theater and all of the handprints of famous people and bands. In the back of my mind, I decided that one day, I was going to have a star and a handprint.

It was getting late when we headed back to Santa Monica. The car was quieter, although there was still conversation going on between some of us. Dani was driving in silence, though, and there was something like a weird aura around her since earlier.

I decided, however, that it wasn't my problem or my place to figure it out, and I just leaned my head against the window, instead of Brittany's shoulder on the other side of me, and tried to tune into the conversation at hand.

* * *

**So I can't promise that the Brittana scene in here will be the last one, but I can promise that future Dantana scenes will be much better than any of the Brittana scenes in here. Bc Dantana endgame! :D**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a quick review :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back!**

**OMG GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME YESTERDAY OMG**

**AFTER FAKING IT, DURING THE LIVESTREAM WITH RITA AND KATIE, RITA READ OUT ONE OF MY TWEETS OMG IT WAS LIKE THE BEST THING EVER AND KATIE FAVED ONE OF MY TWEETS TO HER TOO!**

**Okay sorry I'm just still super happy about it haha. :) Have a great day my gorgeous readers!**


	3. A Look Says A Lot

**A/N: Hey guys! Time for an update! (OMG KATIE STEVENS FROM FAKING IT TWEETED ME SORRY HAVE TO GET MY EXCITEMENT OUT)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

We got back to the house and we all squeezed out of Dani's car. Everyone gave her a happy thank you and then hurried inside to put away all of their new stuff, except for me. I stopped by the car and looked in through the open passenger window. "You're not going to come in?" I asked her.

She gave me a weak smile. "No, thanks. I think I probably need to head home now."

"Alright. I guess we'll see you Friday?" I asked, probably sounding a little too hopeful.

"Definitely. And you know where to find me tomorrow if you just can't wait a whole day," she told me, flashing a smile that could only be defined as flirty. My heart did something like skip a beat and I'm sure that my cheeks turned a little red. I gave her a smile back, though it wasn't as flirty as hers.

"Yep. See you later," I said, stepping away from the car.

"Bye, Santana!"

As I walked into the house, I couldn't help but wonder if Dani was actually trying to flirt with me. She may just be a naturally flirty person, because she'd even called me beautiful the first time she saw me. Who knew, maybe she flirted with everyone.

But something about that smile made me feel special, and I liked that feeling.

Nonetheless, I pushed it away as I walked into me and Brittany's bedroom.

The next morning, we all had breakfast at a little restaurant down the street. Then, everyone decided that they wanted to walk down to Venice Beach, but I didn't feel like the walk. Plus, I had all summer to see Venice. Instead, I decided that I'd go down to the pier.

Brittany gave me a goodbye kiss, and then I separated from the group and immediately headed down the road to the pier. The lights on the signs weren't lit up, but I knew that they would be later that night. It was beautiful, really, when they were on. It was like in movies, when you see those romantic dates on the pier and everything is crazy and hectic except for the spot where the couple was.

I had secretly always loved those movies.

Almost without knowing it, I made my way to the funnel cake shop booth. No one was there except for Dani, leaning over the counter behind the window and doing something on her phone. "Hey there," I called, walking up to the window. Dani looked up and her face seemed to brighten when she saw me.

"I guess someone just couldn't stay away," Dani joked, giving me a flirty smile that I pretended not to notice, even though I felt my cheeks heat up just the slightest bit.

"Guess not," I joked back, leaning my arms against the counter. "What're you up to?"

"Being thankful that no one wants any funnel cake right now," Dani answered, giving me a half smile. "Where's the rest of the group?"

"Going to Venice. I'm not in the mood," I admitted, shrugging.

"I'll show you Venice Beach later," Dani decided, giving me a wide smile. "In the meantime, since you're here…"

I watched her carefully as she dug around her bag, which was sitting on the counter next to her. Then she pulled out two boxes, and it only took me a second to realize that they were hair dye containers purchased from a store. She held them up so I could see the colors.

"Which one?" she asked. There was a purple and a pink.

I tilted my head a little and tried to picture Dani with pink and purple hair. "Do both," I finally answered. She quirked an eyebrow up at me.

"Hmm, interesting thought. Well either way, by the time I'm down at the beach you all tomorrow, my hair will be completely colored," she told smile, smiling proudly.

"Why do you want to dye your hair?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I want to dye my hair?" she countered, shrugging. "This isn't my natural hair anyway."

"It isn't?" I asked, honestly surprised.

She chuckled. "Nope. It's brown. I like to change it a lot."

"I can tell," I commented, giving her a half smile. She returned it and put the boxes of hair dye away. "So, what time do you get off of work?"

"Depends," Dani answered, shrugging. "Today I should be getting off around six. Why?'

"Just curious," I answered with a smile. "So, how about some funnel cake?"

"A whole funnel cake for you?" she asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. "Well, I guess if you don't want me to eat one by myself, you should probably share it with me."

Dani raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Too bad I can't eat on the job."

"Screw that," I argued. "Get me a funnel cake, bitch!"

"Well that's no way to treat a lady," she teased, winking at me before turning to get a funnel cake ready. That wink left me in a daze that lasted luckily only a few seconds. I didn't know why, but something about it made my heart completely flutter around.

"Some people like bossy women," I pointed out, smirking. Dani turned back to face me and put both of her hands on the counter in front of her, leaning toward me a bit.

"Do you?" she asked in a sly, raspy voice. We looked at each other for a moment, and then Dani turned around to continue with the funnel cake. I took a deep breath. A few quiet minutes later, the funnel cake is done. "Ta da, one delicious funnel cake for one gorgeous girl."

I gave her an appreciative smile and ignored the compliment to the best of my ability. Then, without meaning to, I complimented her right back, "How about one funnel cake for two gorgeous girls?" I picked off a piece of the cake and popped it into my mouth.

"Fine, but you're paying," Dani decided, picking off a piece as well and putting it in her mouth. I rolled my eyes playfully and dug in my small pockets for the small wad of cash I'd been carrying around when I didn't have my purse with me. I took out enough for the cake and slid it across the counter. Dani took it with a wide smile and put it into her cash register.

"Are you always in a good mood?" I asked her curiously, chuckling at her expression.

She gave me a sly smile. "Maybe when I'm with you," she answered, her eyelashes batting slightly.

I felt my cheeks get warm, but I suppressed the grin I was feeling inside. Avoiding speaking, I ate another piece of the sugary funnel cake. "How do you not get fat working here?" I demanded to know, changing the topic.

"I told you, I'm not allowed to eat on the job," she answered, shrugging and taking another bite of the food. "So if I get caught, you better fess up to corrupting me."

I laughed and shook my head. "You're different than most people I know," I admitted.

"How so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. You're very spontaneous," I answered, shrugging.

She smiled proudly. "Well, being the same all the time is boring." I smiled thoughtfully. "So, when are all of your friends coming back from Venice Beach?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. I think I might go back to the house and get a nap, though, because Rachel keeps waking us up insanely early.

Dani smirked. "You know what they say, the early bird gets the worm."

"Ugh, don't say that. Rachel says that," I groaned. Dani laughed.

"Fine I won't," she promised, giving me a small smile. I took the last bite of the funnel cake. "Well, have a nice nap. Tell Rachel that I said I'll be at the beach tomorrow around noon."

I nodded. "Sure. See you tomorrow."

"Yes you will," Dani answered, giving me a sweet smile. I smiled back at her and headed back up the pier and toward the street.

"Santana!" Brittany exclaimed as a pillow collided with my ass. I groaned and rolled over. I hated it when people interrupted my naps, even if it was Brittany.

"What?" I groaned.

"Have you really been sleeping this whole time?" Quinn asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I was down at the pier for about half an hour," I answered. Rachel was walking by the room as I said that, and she gave me a pointed look that I didn't understand the meaning of. "Did you guys just get back?"

"Yeah, and we got reservations at this really fancy seafood restaurant that overlooks the water for dinner. So get up and get dressed into something pretty," Brittany commanded, leaning over me and pecking my lips with a quick kiss.

I groaned and forced myself out of bed, and went to the dresser to find the few dresses that I'd brought with me.

I settled on a short, black one, because I wasn't really interested in anything incredibly fancy. Surprisingly, I was the first one ready to leave. Kurt took _forever_ to get ready, and Mercedes changed four times before she got Kurt's approval. I spent the time after I was ready drifting in and out of sleep while sitting up in a chair.

We walked over to the restaurant after we were all finally ready, and gave them our reservation for Rachel Berry. They took us to a nice table next to a huge glass window that literally looked right over the water. Nearly half of the restaurant was in view of the water. It really was amazing.

"How was Venice?" I questioned, giving them all a curious look.

"It was nice," Rachel answered. "You should have come."

"I have all summer," I pointed out, shrugging. "I mean, it's only been four days and we've practically done everything there is to do here."

"Please, Santana!" Mercedes exclaimed. "LA and Hollywood are huge! There will be plenty of things to do."

"Unless of course you'd rather sleep through it all," Quinn commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop attacking me, alright? I'll go to the beach later, okay?" I shook my head in annoyance, and Brittany took my hand and gave me a smile. I returned it with the best smile I could muster.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I noticed that I smiled a lot more when I was with Dani than when I was with Brittany.

I refused to acknowledge it.

That night, I was in my bed looking at my phone while Brittany was in the bathroom. I scrolled through my boring timeline and then clicked the home button. I scoured through my apps for something to do, and my eye caught on the message app. I wanted to text Dani, but I didn't have her number.

It took me just a second to convince myself that I didn't need her number anyway. I knew exactly where to find Dani, at least on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Probably Mondays too, and maybe Saturdays. There wasn't a reason for me to need her number.

I put my phone to sleep and set it on the side table next to the bed. Then I curled under the blankets and tried to force myself to fall asleep before Brittany came into the room. I was starting to get horny from not having sex, and I had a bad feeling that being awake and so close to her in the dark would convince me to break the rules. The last thing I needed, though, was Berry on the verge of kicking me out for the rest of the summer.

* * *

**Santanaaaaa why are you denying all this?**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a quick lil review :) Would really appreciate it. If reviewing isn't your thing, then please send me a PM with your thoughts :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! If you tweet me that you read this, I'll follow you back :)**

**Ah I need to get a snack or something, I'm starving! Have a great day beautifuls! Please review :)**


	4. Nothing Comes Close

**A/N: Hooray, another update! Was going to try to update a little earlier, but I needed a nap. Haha :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"Babe, wake up," Brittany whispered into my ear as I started to stir. I groaned and rolled over.

"Seriously, what time is it?"

"It's time for you to get up! We're all going to the beach, remember? And you said Dani's going to be there around noon, so of course Rachel thinks we should get there at eleven. So it's eight," Brittany answered. "Come on, get up and get ready."

I had a feeling that I was in for a long summer.

"I made waffles if anyone wants any!" came Kurt's voice from the kitchen just as I was getting ready. Sighing, I hurried to change and get ready in the bathroom before going to the kitchen and claiming the last waffle as mine. Everyone else seemed to have put food before looks, though, because none of them were ready to go anywhere.

Of course, that left me waiting for them all _again_.

We finally left at eleven and walked down to the beach by the pier. "We should build a sandcastle," Brittany decided, nodding to herself, and then looking at me pointedly. I frowned.

"I don't really want to, bee," I told her, frowning. I really didn't, honestly. Brittany gave me her best pout, but it didn't seem to have as much of an effect on me as it used to. "Sorry, babe."

We brought towels and a picnic to the beach this time around, so we spread the towels all over the sand to create a large sitting area for us. Brittany started to strip down to her bathing suit, as did Rachel and Quinn. Mercedes stayed in her tank and started to read some magazine she'd brought. "This is real R and R," she announced in a sigh. I smirked, because it wasn't like any of us could get real rest and relaxation when we were all here together.

"Dani! Over here!" Rachel called when she saw Dani coming down from the pier. Santana rolled her eyes, because Dani had probably already seen where they were.

"Hey guys!" Dani greeted as she approaching us. She flashed us all smiles, and when she looked at me, it turned sweeter. I couldn't help but return the smile.

"Oh my gosh, your hair!" Quinn exclaimed. I blinked, because I don't know how I hadn't even noticed her new hair. It was pink, aside from the tips, which were dark purple.

"It's amazing," I told her, feeling a little bit of pride that she took my suggestion of dying her hair both colors.

"Thanks," she said, chuckling. "How's your guys' morning?"

"Horrible, they woke me up early again," I groaned, rolling my eyes. Dani laughed.

"Well, some of us want to actually enjoy summer," Rachel told me.

"Rachel, why did you even invite me here?" I asked seriously, because it really seemed like she was purposely antagonizing me lately. _Wow, now I know what it's like when I do it to her._

"I told you! I couldn't invite Brittany without inviting you," Rachel snapped.

"Wow, harsh," Dani commented, pursing her lips and raising an eyebrow. Rachel shook her head and sat down on the towels to search her bag for something. Kurt and Quinn headed down to the water, and Brittany turned to me.

"I'm going down to the water, you coming?" she asked me, giving me a cute smile. It was like she was cycling through the looks she knew would make me say yes to her.

"In a sec, babe," I answered, giving her a smile. She grinned, gave me a quick kiss, and then ran down to the water to catch up with Quinn and Kurt.

I reached for the bottom of my tank and pulled it swiftly off of my body, revealing my bikini top. Then I slipped off my short shorts as well, and I was beach ready. But when I looked up, my eyes caught on the sight of Dani removing her shorts and t-shirt as well. She was turned away from me, so I had a view of her back. My eyes widened at the sight of her smooth looking, sun kissed skin. Her body was gorgeous, with perfect curves to accent her womanliness. There were no blemishes that I could see on her body. Dani dropped her tank onto the sand and then pulled off her shorts. Her perfectly shaped ass was enclosed in just a small bikini bottom. I could only imagine what the front of her body looked like. I swallowed thickly and turned away from her.

I took a deep breath and started down to the water, hoping that Rachel or Mercedes hadn't seen me staring at Dani's ass for that long.

No such luck, though, because Rachel was suspiciously rushing after me. "Santana!" she called, her voice hushed. "You are so freaking screwed."

"Excuse me?" I asked, turning around to face her and feigning innocence.

"Tone down on the staring. If Brittany or Quinn saw you staring like that… your life would be over. Don't even let Dani see you stare like that. We wouldn't want her to think that you like her back," Rachel insisted.

"Like her back? She likes me?" I asked. Sure, I'd suspected as much from the previous day, but it was weird to hear someone else say it.

"Don't act so excited. You're in love with Brittany. Don't let some pretty, fake, California girl distract you," Rachel snapped in a commanding tone.

"Fake?" I asked, doubting that she was actually serious. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm just saying that you don't know anything about her, so stop staring at her ass before I personally kill you. And do _not_ hurt Brittany, because she's the only reason you're even here right now, got it?" Rachel snapped.

I scowled. "You know what, hobbit, you need to chill. I don't like Dani, and I know that I love Brittany. And I know _why_ you invited me here, but you don't have to call me out on everything that I say or do that bothers you! I've been trying to be decent!"

"Fine, but _that_ thing about you staring at Dani's ass doesn't only bother me. If Brittany saw that, don't you think it would be bothering her that her girlfriend was staring at some other girl's ass? And I know that you went to see Dani yesterday while we were at Venice." Rachel demanded. "Don't do something stupid, Santana." She turned and started back toward where Mercedes and Dani were sitting on the towels. I watched her walk off, a scowl still stuck on my face.

And then I caught Dani's eyes. Something like a longing feeling went through my body, and I wanted to go back up to where they were sitting. I pushed it away. I was in a relationship. I didn't like Dani, there was no way that I did.

She gave me her signature smile, and without thinking, I blushed and returned one of my own. Then I finally turned away and headed down to the water, where my girlfriend was waiting for me.

I didn't really talk to Dani much at first, because Rachel was totally on my back about her and if I did one wrong thing, that little bitch would probably kick me out of the house. However, by the time I went back up onto the sand, Rachel and Mercedes were heading down to the water. Rachel gave me a warning look as she passed me on her way down and my way up. I rolled my eyes.

I sat down next to Dani. "Not in a water mood?"

"Says the girl who hasn't been down there this whole time," I countered.

"Hey, I practically live on the beach, and I have since I was born. Water gets old after a while," she insisted.

"I doubt it," I muttered.

"Why do you care anyway? Did you miss me while you were down there?' she asked, giving me one of her flirty looks that were starting to cause a flutter from my heart. I chuckled and rolled my eyes playfully at her.

"So, where do you live anyway?" I wondered.

"You know, I don't give out my address to strangers," she told me jokingly.

"Good thing I'm not a stranger then," I answered, not missing a beat. I gave her a proud look, and she laughed, shaking her head.

"I live a few streets away from the beach. It takes ten minutes to walk down to the pier from where I live," she explained.

"You're so lucky," I muttered. She gave me a curious look. "I mean, living in California first of all, and on the beach."

She gave me a half smile. "I guess I am pretty lucky."

"I grew up in the bad side of my town, which is full of mostly idiots who don't give a shit about anyone else," I muttered. "I mean, I only ever lived in one town, but I have to assume that the rest of Ohio is pretty similar. I got outed to the whole state on a TV campaign commercial." I didn't know why I was telling Dani this, but it just came out.

"Wow," she muttered, shaking her head. "Sounds… horrible."

"It was," I answered with a sigh. "But I would have never done it if it weren't for that commercial."

"Done what? Come out?" Dani asked, surprised. I nodded. "Why not? What were you so afraid of?"

I sighed. "Myself?" I asked, more to myself than to her. "I cared way too much about what people thought of me… and I guess I still do. I mean, Glee helped a lot with that, but it doesn't really just go away."

"Glee… that's in that music club you all were in, right?" Dani asked. I nodded an affirmation.

"Speaking of which," I started, changing the topic, "do you sing?"

Dani's cheeks turned red for the first time since I'd met her. I'd been beginning to wonder if she ever got flattered or embarrassed enough to blush. "Um, no."

"Really? Because your blush would suggest that you do," I said, smirking. Her right hand went to her pink cheek, a look of surprise appearing on her face. She must've thought that she never blushed either.

"I don't sing, I promise," she insisted. I rolled my eyes.

"Sing something," I commanded.

She gave me a sly smile. "Maybe someday."

"Someday?" I asked, shaking my head. "Harsh, really harsh."

"You sing something for me, then," Dani countered, crossing her arms.

"Did someone say sing?" Rachel asked, as she and the rest of the group approached us.

"Oh great, now we're going to have to give an impromptu performance of Don't Stop Believing for you," I groaned, falling back against the towel.

"I was thinking Loser Like Me," Rachel informed me.

"No!" Kurt whined. "I didn't sing that one!"

"Valerie?" Brittany suggested. I pumped my fist up into the air as the rest of the group shook their heads.

"Oh come on, you all know that was the best performance ever."

"Uh huh, keep on dreaming, Santana," Rachel told me, and for once I heard the playfulness in her voice. I gave her a cocky smile.

"No one has to sing anything," Dani said, laughing at all of us.

"Fine," Rachel muttered. "You guys hungry? We figured now was a good time for our picnic lunch."

So we all sat in a big circle and divided up the food that Rachel had packed, probably at five in the morning when she likely woke up. I found myself in between Brittany and Quinn, and right across from Dani. She kept flashing me smiles, but she kept them relatively friendly. It suddenly occurred to me that Dani was flirting me every time we were alone, even though she knew that I had a girlfriend.

The thing was… I liked it. Brittany didn't flirt with me like that… in fact, I couldn't remember if Brittany ever used to flirt with me at all. Probably not. The problem with me and Brittany's relationship was that it started as just for sex, and so we basically delayed the love part of our relationship and skipped over the entire "new" part.

Even though I knew that I should tell Dani to stop flirting with me, I wasn't going to. Because I was selfish, and I loved the way she made me feel.

And it wasn't like I was flirting back to her.

Rachel was right.

I was so freaking screwed.

* * *

**Santana what are you doing?**

**Like it? Hate it? Please let me know in a quick review or a PM :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back :D**

**More to come this weekend... Have a good one lovelies! Please review :)**


	5. Look Inside My Soul

**A/N: Really did want to update over the weekend, but I ended up really busy. Had a party to go to on Saturday, and had another party on Sunday as well as celebrating my little sister's birthday early when I wasn't at the other party. Lol :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"You know what we should do?" I asked Brittany the next morning. It was Saturday, and everyone finally let me sleep in. Now, it was nearly noon, and I had a plan to hang out with Brittany and do something that she would actually enjoy.

"What?" Brittany asked. We were already walking along the sidewalk toward the pier, so she probably could've guessed if she wanted to.

"We should play all of those carnival games they have at the pier, and then we should go to that arcade we saw and play all the games," I told her.

Brittany's face lit up. "Can you win me something?"

I laughed at her happiness and nodded. "Of course, B."

We went down to the pier and rushed around the area, from game to game. They were expensive and hard to beat, but it was worth it. I think Brittany had been craving some real _us_ time.

The weird thing was, when everyone else was out doing different things, we were at the pier instead of sexing up the vacation house. I told myself it was because we wanted to have fun together and because I was getting over the sex-addicted side of myself. But I knew that was wrong.

The real reason that I wanted to play with Brittany at the pier instead of in bed was simple; she was starting to feel more like a my best friend again and less like my girlfriend. I just didn't know how to tell her, and I didn't know if I'd ever be able to.

We decided that Saturday mornings were going to be our "date mornings", which would involve just us together, doing something. The name "date morning" came from her of course, which made me feel even worse about my feelings, or lack of feelings, toward her. She felt just like she always had, in love with me. And here I was, barely hanging on to our relationship.

Later that day, when the six of us were all together again, it was I who was yet again sent to purchase funnel cake. I was pretty sure that all my friends were going to be fat by the end of this summer, what with all the funnel cake they were eating.

"Funnel cake again, miss?" Dani asked in a playful tone.

"You work Saturday nights?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It pays more. And I don't really have anything to do on Saturday nights anyway."

I chuckled. "Two funnel cakes please."

"Coming right up," she said, smiling. When the funnel cakes were done, Dani handed them over to me along with her receipt, because I'd actually used my card this time.

I brought the fried, sugary goodness to my group of friends at the picnic table they were sitting at on the pier. As they all dug in happily, I opened up my purse to stick the receipt in it. But just as I was putting it away, I noticed something in handwriting on it. A phone number. Dani's?

Curious, I pulled out my phone and texted the number.

**To Unknown- Dani?**

**From Unknown- *Gasp* How did you know?**

I smiled a half smile, hoping that no one noticed, and saved the number as a contact for Dani.

**To Dani- You're such a dork. Get back to work. :P**

I put my phone away and stole a bite of the funnel cake that I wasn't supposed to be eating. Quinn glared at me, and I shrugged, taking another piece off of it again. I had paid for it, after all.

Sunday was boring as hell. Mercedes insisted that she got to church all morning, and she dragged Brittany and Quinn with her. Even though Brittany agreed to go, I was pretty sure that she only went to sing the church songs. Rachel didn't go, because she was obviously Jewish. Kurt didn't go because he was an atheist. I, on the other hand, couldn't care less about any of it. Religion hadn't seemed to help me one way or another in my life. If anything, it probably hurt me more than it helped me. After all, my abuela had called me being a lesbian a _sin_ when she disowned me.

Either way, I wasn't interested in getting up early to go to a random church in Santa Monica. Rachel forced me to stay at the vacation house, though, and I was pretty sure it was because she thought I was going to go see Dani if I left.

It wasn't my fault that I liked to spend time with Dani. She was nice and funny and I liked to talk to her. Rachel just like to assume to worst about me, apparently, assuming that I was going to flirt back to Dani and cheat on Brittany with her. And I wasn't. I didn't like Dani like that.

Or so I kept telling myself.

So I spent my morning texting Dani and being lazy. In fact, I didn't even get out of bed all day on Sunday, even when everyone else left for the beach. They said that Dani was there, but I'd learned from Friday that hanging out with Dani around my friends wasn't a good idea. The only problem with that was that I didn't know when I could go see my newest friend without Rachel getting suspicious and freaking out. And I knew that if Rachel started to really suspect something, she wouldn't hesitate to tell Quinn. And Quinn would tell Brittany anything that she thought would help her.

And I had one explanation for all of it.

Everyone was worried about protecting Brittany, because no one seemed to trust that I could do it myself. And I knew that I could. I'd been doing it for longer than any of them. It had been over four years since I met her.

The rest of the week went by as similarly as Sunday. I went out a couple of times, and I even let Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany drag me to Venice Beach. I recalled that Dani had said she'd take me, but I pushed that thought away.

I wasn't avoiding Dani, really. I was texting her a lot, and I saw her in passing at the pier a lot. I didn't really find any way to hang out with her though, and I couldn't tell her why that was either. I couldn't tell her that Rachel was onto me and thought that I liked her, because I was pretty sure that Dani really liked me. And telling her flat out that I was trying to convince Rachel of the truth, that I didn't like Dani, was not a way to let her down easy.

I was kind of hoping that less time together would make her feelings for me diminish. I wasn't used to this. I wasn't used to a girl liking me, and me not liking them. Guys, sure. And Brittany was different, because I was deep in denial when I said that I didn't like her, back at the beginning of junior year.

This time around, I wasn't in any sort of denial.

Or at least, I didn't think that I was in any sort of denial.

I didn't have anything to deny.

I didn't.

We actually spent the week after that mostly in LA and Hollywood. That week I actually did get to hang out with Dani.

It was at the end of that week, on Sunday. Mercedes, once again, dragged half of our clan out to church. Kurt took a bus to Rodeo Drive, because he claimed to have seen that a sale was going on at one of the stores there for that day. Rachel seemed to want to stay and babysit me, but while she was busy doing what hobbits do in the bathroom, I decided that walking out of the house and disappearing for the morning wouldn't hurt.

I met Dani at the beach.

"Hey," Dani greeted me, smiling at me just as wide as the first time she met me. "Have you guys been busy this week?"

"We were in the city for most of it," I answered, shrugging. "Rachel's all over me about staying with one of them at all times. I don't know what she thinks I'm going to do, but I think she needs to realize that I'm eighteen and she's not my guardian."

Okay so, it was only half of a lie. "If you want, I can give her a stern talking to," Dani joked, giving me sympathetic smile that made a smile appear on my face. Dani was good at cheering me up.

"I can't believe it's already been three weeks," I said. We started walking side by side along the water. It occurred to me that this is what cheesy couples did in movies, but it wasn't like we were holding hands or anything.

"Two months and a week left to go," she said, flashing me a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Have you ever been to New York?" I asked her. She gave me a half smile and shook her head. "It's really cool. You always see people really being themselves there. I like it."

"I can picture you there," Dani admitted. "But not me. I'm a California girl all the way."

I chuckled, and couldn't help it when my eyes dropped to her midsection. She was wearing a crop top and shorts that could almost be called booty shorts. I immediately moved my gaze, though, because I wouldn't let her catch me looking there. She was right though, she was a Cali girl through and through.

"You could pull it off too," she told me, shrugging and watching the ground rather intently. "Being a California girl."

"Of course I could. I'm sexy as hell," I agreed. I realized that through that statement I basically called Dani sexy, but I pretended as if I hadn't noticed. She looked at me curiously.

"Did you get into any other schools besides NYU?"

"Ohio State. Louisville. If you're asking me if I got into any here, then the answer is that I didn't apply to any here," I admitted.

"Really? I feel like you would've applied to UCLA," she told me. I shrugged.

"I'm a New Yorker I think," I said. "I mean, everything there is rude, so I guess I'd fit right in."

"You're not a bitch," Dani told me, not missing beat.

"I know," I answered, and then I chuckled at how weird I sounded saying that. "I guess I'm just used to other people saying that I am."

"People don't always realize that the tough girls are sensitive, too," Dani stated, nudging me.

I glanced at her. "So what are you? One of the tough girls?"

"I don't know, what do you think I am?" she asked quizzically, giving me one of her challenging, sly looks. I'd begun to match the way she said things with her facial expressions. I felt like I had her face practically memorized in my head. What part of her skin creased when she said different things, how one eyebrow would go up when she asked a question or when she was flirting.

"Definitely one of the punk rock chicks," I joked, grinning at her. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, I'm curious," she told me, opening her eyes wider and batting her eyelashes at me. She did that sometimes during the times I'd seen her in passing on the pier since my first week in California. I thought it was pretty cute, and I think she knew that I thought that.

"I think that you were probably really quiet in high school," I admitted, completely serious. "I think that you only felt comfortable being yourself when you were alone." Her smile was gone, and she stopped walking. I turned and looked at her, a look of concern etched into my face. "Are you—"

"What makes you think that?" she asked, cutting me off. Her eyes were locked with mine. I opened my mouth to say something. She pushed her purple pink hair out of her face as the wind blew it toward me. She really was beautiful.

I finally answered her question. "Because, the only time I feel like I'm seeing the real you is when it's just you and me. When everyone else is around, you're different."

She still wasn't smiling, and I felt bad suddenly, afraid that I'd done something wrong. "But why would I be myself around you?"

It sounded like she was quizzing me, and I didn't want to get this question right. Because I knew why she would want to be herself around me, but I couldn't bring up that topic. Not right now. So I just shrugged. I almost let the words "we're friends" slip out of my mouth, but even though I had a girlfriend, I didn't want to friend zone Dani.

Once again, because I was selfish and I liked how she treated me.

I was beginning to feel like a horrible person for all of this.

She finally gave me a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. I suddenly became afraid that she wouldn't want to be herself around me anymore. "Well, you're very good at reading people."

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable," I apologized.

"Same," she returned. "It's okay. I just didn't think you noticed."

"Noticed that you're more fun when it's just us?" I asked for confirmation. She nodded.

"It's new for me, honestly. I don't like letting people see that side of me," Dani admitted.

"Why?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Because, I care way too much about what people think about me," she told me, and I recalled when I told her something very similar on that one day on the beach. She gave me a half smile.

"Well, I think you're pretty amazing," I told her, smiling a full smile at her.

She laughed. "So there's that."

My phone vibrated.

**From Rachel- IF YOU ARE WITH DANI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.**

I rolled my eyes.

"Who's that from?" Dani wondered.

"Rachel. I should probably get back actually. Q, Mercedes and Britt should be back soon," I admitted, finding myself frowning.

Her expression fell just the slightest amount when I said Britt, and I felt bad. I knew that I shouldn't, because she knew that Brittany was my girlfriend, and I knew that Brittany was my girlfriend.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I decided.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Will you?"

"I'll make sure of it," I promised, smiling. I started to walk back toward the pier, but then I turned back to look at her. "Dani, don't be afraid to be yourself. Honestly, I'm not sure I like very many people more than you being yourself."

And that was the first time I made Dani blush from a compliment.

* * *

**Santana you are so deep in denial that it hurts me.**

**Like? Love? Hate? Let me know in a review and I will love you forever and ever and ever :D Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back :)**

**Addressing the Pezberry issues... Rachel is obviously not happy about the Dantana situation going on. And I know it's a little out of character for her, but do no fear! Things between Pezberry will go back to normalish! Just be patient c:**

**Ahh I have my choir pop show today :D I'm so excited! Gonna start getting ready ;P**

**Have a great day my loves! Please review :3 xx**


	6. Don't Tell Me What I Feel

**A/N: Here's the next chapter my loves!**

**OOOH MY FIRST CALIFORNIA DREAM SHOUTOUT! My 50th reviewer was... badadadada... a guest reviewer named guest! Haha, thanks to all of you for reviewing and reading and being awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"Where were you?" Rachel demanded as soon as I entered the house.

"Out," I answered, rolling my eyes. "I didn't realize that I had a babysitter."

"Look, Santana. I don't know what's up with you and Dani, but I do know that it needs to stop," Rachel snapped at me, putting her hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you even talking about? Nothing is going on between me and Dani. We're just friends," I answered, scowling.

"I'm sure," Rachel answered in an unbelieving tone.

"Look, Rachel, believe what you want. But—"

"_Don't_ try to tell me that you haven't done anything wrong, Santana. I don't care if you didn't flirt with Dani, or if you haven't kissed her or whatever. You're in the _wrong_ because you haven't told Dani to stop flirting with you!" Rachel exclaimed.

I immediately turned defensive. "She's not—"

"Oh please, Santana, don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about," Rachel exclaimed.

My voice instinctively raised as well. "Rachel, why don't you mind your own damn business? I'm eighteen, I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Santana, I've seen you make some pretty stupid mistakes in high school! I'm not going to let you throw your relationship with Brittany out the window for some girl you hardly know!" Rachel yelled.

"You know what, Berry, I know what I'm doing!" I lied.

"Would you stop pretending? You are so lost, Santana! You're letting Dani get under your skin and she's taking your focus off of your girlfriend!" Rachel exclaimed.

I let out a strained scream sort of noise out of frustration. "Stop telling me how I'm feeling and why I'm doing things! You have no idea what I'm going through with Brittany or with Dani or anything! So please just shut up and mind your own freaking business!"

"So why don't you tell me what's going on then?" Rachel demanded. We were both screaming by now. There we go, screaming match number one. Just like I predicted, me and Rachel.

"Ugh! Can't you stay out of it?" I asked, exasperated.

"I don't think you want me to," Rachel admitted. I let out a strangled laugh at how pathetic and ludicrous that was. I didn't want her to stay out of it? Sure, that's why I had told her to mind her own business twice already.

And then her reasoning came to me. She was reading into me the way I read into Dani. She saw that I was totally lost and confused. She knew that I didn't know what was happening with my feelings, and that I was trying to desperately to act like I did. I let out a sigh, and walked past Rachel into the small living room. I fell onto one of the couches, and she sat quietly on the other.

"Are you going to talk to me now?" Rachel asked.

"First of all, don't do that. Don't act like I'm the one who started this fight, because you're the one who started treating me like a kid," I said, and then before she could object, I continued. "Look, Rachel, Brittany and I were already falling apart before we even left on the plane."

Rachel gave me a look that told me that she wasn't buying it for a second. That was her problem. She wanted to understand what was going on, but she wouldn't accept anything that didn't sound right to her. And that was probably one of her fatal flaws. Rachel wanted, or needed, to be right, all of the time.

"I know it doesn't sound true," I told her, "but that's because from Brittany perspective, it isn't true. The truth is, Rachel, I don't know what I feel for Brittany anymore."

"You love her," Rachel stated, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I know I do," I answered. "The question is—"

We heard the door open, and my lips sealed. Rachel sighed and shook her head at me. This had pretty much cleared up nothing. Rachel wasn't going to believe anything that sounded like an excuse.

The thing was, what did she think I was making excuses for? I hadn't even told her everything.

"Oh look at you two having a civil conversation for once," Mercedes commented, as she and Quinn and Brittany entered the living room.

"Hey, Santana," Brittany greeted me, before sitting down in the spot on the couch next to me and curled into me. I wrapped my arm around her, and my eyes locked with Rachel's. She was watching my every move. She was trying to read into me even more, and it was making me just the least bit uncomfortable.

"Hey so," Quinn started, breaking the few awkward seconds of silence, "on our way back from church, I used my fake ID to get us some hard alcohol."

I snorted with laughter. "Oh the irony."

"Shut up, Sanbags," Quinn commanded. I scowled immediately at the nickname. "_Anyway_, I thought that we could all party tomorrow night. Oh and Santana, I thought you could ask Dani if she wants to come."

"Yeah Santana, ask Dani if she wants to come," Rachel agreed, locking eyes with me again. I tried to give a not too obvious glare.

"Sure. She might be working, though," I answered, hoping and wishing that she was working. The last thing I needed right now was a drunk Dani and a drunk Brittany around a drunk me at once. Considering that Brittany usually ended up stripping when she drank, and I ended up crying over something, and the fact that I had no idea what kind of drunk Dani was, I figured that the whole idea was going to end up crashing and burning. "I'll text her right now."

I pulled out my phone and sent Dani a quick message that wouldn't cause Rachel to suspect anything.

**To Dani- Doing anything tomorrow night? Apparently we're having a party, and we've got the alcohol. Q suggested I invite you, but we understand if you have to work or something.**

She answered only seconds later, as if she'd been awaiting a text from me.

**From Dani- No work tomorrow! I'd love to come!**

I forced a smile. "Well, she said she can come," I said, interrupting whatever Quinn and Rachel had been talking about. Rachel caught my gaze with her eyes and gave me a look that said "prove to me that you don't like Dani tomorrow night".

I took a shaky breath and leaned my head on Brittany's. I was so screwed if Dani got flirtier when she was drunk, or if she started stripping as well. All I could do was hope that no one suggested body shots, and everything would probably be okay.

The next day, Quinn and I got sent to the store to purchase salt and limes. I didn't know why Quinn hadn't thought to buy some the previous day, when she bought the tequila.

"So, Santana," Quinn started, her voice having that weird prying sound to it, like she was about to ask me something personal, "when's the last time you and Britt had sex?"

I swallowed thickly. "The day before we left Lima?"

"What? It's been three weeks?" Quinn demanded. I shrugged.

"Rach said no sex," I reminded the blonde.

"Yeah, but what about when we're all gone? You didn't even get it on those times?" she demanded.

"No, we went down to the pier to hang out," I answered, shrugging. "I guess I'm not as big of a sex addict as everyone thinks."

"Aren't you horny?" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't _you_ horny? Have you even had sex since sophomore year when you went all preggo?"

Quinn shot me a glare. "No, I haven't."

"Then stop talking, Virgin Mary," I insisted, shaking my head.

"I'm just saying, if you don't _want_ to have sex with Britt anymore, you should probably tell her," Quinn told me. "I mean, if you don't like her like that anymore."

I sighed, and didn't say anything else about the topic. "Where are the limes in this damn store?" I asked, frustrated, and I sped up to look for them. Quinn got the message and we stopped talking about Brittany. I just hoped that she wasn't suspecting the same thing that Rachel was suspecting.

Really, I was digging myself a deeper and deeper hole the longer I didn't deal with the Brittany thing. But it wasn't like I was cheating on her, because I wasn't. I was just trying to figure out my feelings.

My phone vibrated, and I pulled it out to see a text from Dani.

**From Dani- What time should I be over there?**

I relayed the question to Quinn, who told me that we probably wouldn't start drinking until eight.

**To Dani- Eight! See you tonight (:**

**From Dani- Yes you will! ;)**

I quickly hit the lock button on my phone and ignored the winking face in her text. I could practically see her winking at me, and that was something that made my cheeks flush. I tried my absolute best to not think of it.

Really, what was I doing?

When we got back to the house, we all had lunch, and then we split up to our separate rooms for some needed time apart. I didn't need to be around Rachel or Quinn right now.

I was sitting on my bed, scrolling through my twitter timeline, when Brittany came into the room and closed the door behind her. I glanced up at her, and all in about five seconds, she went from fully clothed to nearly naked. My jaw dropped. Even if I didn't feel what I used to feel for her anymore, that didn't change how gorgeous and sexy her body was.

She crawled onto the bed and pushed me back against the pillow, before connecting our lips. I let her remove my shirt and my shorts, but as soon as she made her way for my underwear, I stopped her. "B, we can't do this while everyone is here."

"Just be really quiet," she whispered sexily. I closed my eyes, and for a moment, I was going to give in. Because now that I thought about it, I really was kind of horny. Three weeks of no sex could do that to me, that was for sure. But I knew that Rachel would be so pissed at us for having sex in here while everyone else was here, even if it would confirm to her in a way that I wasn't into Dani like that.

"We both know that we're not quiet," I told her, gently pushing her up and off of me as I sat up. "Sorry, bee, but Berry is already on my back about everything. The last thing I need is a real reason for her to get pissed at me. Brittany sighed and nodded, falling back against her pillow.

"Fine," she muttered. I leaned over and gave her another quick kiss on the lips, and then I laid down next to her, picking up where I left off on my twitter timeline.

Although I knew that I really shouldn't, I found myself relieved that I hadn't had sex with Brittany.

On the other hand, I was now incredibly horny.

So tonight, I would be over emotional, horny, drunk Santana.

I didn't know if I wanted Dani to see me like that.

* * *

**Soooooo what do you guys think will happen at the party? :3 ;)**

**Like? Please let me know in a quick reviewwww or a quick PM :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back!**

**Have a great day my loves! Hope you're feeling better than I am :P #stupidcold #sick :(**


	7. There For Me

**A/N: Good morning beautifuls! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

There was a knock on the front door, making us all in the house realize that it was already eight at night. I'd been doing a lot of thinking about what to do about my Brittany problem, and I was actually grateful that it was time to break out the shots. I was in desperate need of one.

"Hey, Dani!" I heard Kurt's voice greet Dani at the door. I nudged my girlfriend as I sat up.

"Time to party, babe," I told her, smiling. This was already bringing back the thought of the last high school party we went to, at Puck's house the night after the last day of school.

We got up and went out into the living room. I caught Dani's glance and we exchanged a smile.

"Someone turn on the music!" Mercedes exclaimed.

And soon, our party was in full swing. Music blared and Quinn passed around the shots. I tried not to take too many, but I had to look like I was having fun, which I was, kind of. Brittany had no qualms about taking more shots, and somehow, I ended up taking one with her each time. Dani, however, said that she wasn't interested in drinking and stayed away from the alcohol altogether. It was kind of impressive actually.

Then, somebody had the brilliant idea to play spin the bottle. If I'd known who, they probably would've died in seconds of giving out the idea. I was guessing Quinn, though, which made me question the validity of her straight sexual orientation. There was only one boy here, and it was Kurt. And despite that, we still ended up playing the game. Quinn spun first and had to kiss Rachel. I thought they both looked pretty into it, but then again, both of them were pretty tipsy by then.

Rachel spun me, but I refused entirely to put my lips on hers, and settled with letting her give me a kiss on the cheek. No, kissing Berry was not on my bucket list, not at all.

I found myself practically praying that my spin landed on anyone but Dani. Even Kurt. I would've rather kissed Kurt at this point, but mostly because Rachel would've not stopped chastising me if I agreed to kiss Dani.

Luckily, my turn landed on Brittany. If there was a god out there, he was getting many thanks from me.

Brittany spun and it landed on none other than Dani. Dani quirked up an eyebrow at the blonde. My girlfriend wiggled her eyebrows and they both leaned over the middle of the circle. I wanted to look away, because I didn't want to see Brittany kissing someone else.

Or did I not want to see Dani kissing someone else?

I didn't know.

But I forced myself to laugh along with everyone else as they pecked each other's lips and then pulled apart. I wasn't going to be the one who made a big deal out of the game. It was all fun.

However, we stopped at that turn, because Mercedes pointed out the awkwardness of the situation. Thank goodness for her.

It was weird having a party without any straight guys. Puck used to always try to get into my pants, even after he knew I was gay. The sexual tension of those parties were also always much higher, but now the party was mostly friendly. We tried to play a few more drinking games, but they all died down after a few turns.

Brittany, finally falling into her drunk pattern, stripped off her shirt. She was wearing a pink bra, and her abs were full on showing off. Somehow, I ended up doing a body shot off of them. By now, I was practically wasted. By whatever miracle, I ended up actually remembering most of the night.

After my body shot with Brittany, I looked around and realized that I didn't see Dani anywhere. Curious as to where she was, I got up and first got a drink of water. It helped me get a little more focused. Finally, I went to look for her. It didn't take long to find her in one of the bathrooms.

She was taking shots. There were three empty shot glasses on the sink counter, and three more full ones, as well as some salt and lime. She looked at me, alarmed, when I came in. "I thought you didn't want any shots?" I asked her, my voice a little slurred.

She shrugged. "Changed my mind. It's a party isn't it?"

I scanned her face. She didn't appear to be in a party mood anymore. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered, turning to face me and quirking up an eyebrow. She lifted her hand to her face and licked along the skin in between her thumb and index finger. My eyes couldn't help but watch her tongue as it did so. Then she sprinkled some salt on the spot. She picked up a shot glass, licked off the salt, took back the shot and then grabbed a lime.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, stepping forward a little out of concern. However, as I did so, I felt a different kind of tension increase. Sexual tension, I realized, and it made my stomach twist into knots.

"I'm sure," she answered, putting some more salt on her hands. She licked it off again, my eyes watching once again, before repeating the process of taking the shot.

"You just took five shots in a row," I stated, still not sure that she was okay.

"I'm fine," she repeated slowly, before taking her sixth shot. I couldn't stop staring at her mouth, and I think she noticed. We began to lean toward each other slowly, and we probably would have ended up kissing if it weren't for a sudden, different uncomfortable feeling in my stomach.

Before I could say anything, I dived around Dani and vomited into the toilet behind her. I felt so embarrassed and gross, and I heard the door close behind me. I thought for a moment that Dani had just left, but then I felt her pull my hair behind my neck. Her hand brushed my neck, and I couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was.

And then I hurled again, squeezing my eyes tightly closed. I groaned.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked, her voice softer than I'd ever heard it before.

"Not really," I groaned. "We should just be grateful that I haven't started bawling yet."

"What?" Dani asked, confused.

"I start crying over nothing when I get drunk," I answer, shaking my head, and then hurling again, releasing the last of whatever contents were in my stomach.

"Do you usually empty your stomach?" she asked me, a light laugh following it. I couldn't help but have my lips quirk up into a smile.

"No, I don't," I answered, shaking my head. I flushed the toilet and then closed the lid. Dani released my hair, and I sat on the lid of the toilet.

"We should go get you some water," Dani insisted, and I sighed, standing from my position. After water, I probably needed some sleep. I was now officially exhausted. We left the bathroom and I sipped some water in the kitchen before heading to my room. Not before, of course, thanking Dani for helping me.

She told me that it was no problem.

I went into my bedroom and fell onto my bed.

And then the hobbit walked in. "What were you and Dani doing?"

"Well, I was hurling and she was holding my hair back," I answered, sighing and relaxing completely against my pillow. "So save the lecture."

"Look, Santana, I think we got on this issue the wrong way," Rachel said, although I was pretty sure that sentence didn't really make sense and she was more drunk than I was.

"What?" I asked.

"The Dani thing. I really didn't mean to tell you what to do or patronize you. Really, that's just my instinct. It took me some time to realize that we're _friends_ and I need to start treating you like one," she admitted.

I gave her a half smile. "Aw, are you getting mushy on me, Berry?"

She waved her hand at me. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to be the evil bitch that ruins whatever is going through your mind. If you're falling out of love with Brittany, or you're developing feelings for Dani, I want to be the one who helps you through it. I mean, you can't help how you feel. I just didn't want to see Brittany be hurt. It wasn't my place to say anything to you at all."

"Apology accepted," I decided,, and then I sighed. "Rach, I don't even know what I'm feeling. I love Brittany."

She gave me a thoughtful look. "I know you do." She stood up, wobbling slightly as she did so. "Go to sleep. You look awful."

"Love you too, hobbit," I groaned, rolling over and burying my face into my pillow. I heard her leave the room, but I was asleep before I could register anything else.

"Santana, we have waffles in the kitchen," I heard Mercedes tell me, as she shook me in my bed. I groaned.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Noon. Come on sleepy head. You're going to need some pain killers and water," Mercedes said, dragging me out of bed. Groaning again, I stood and hobbled toward the bathroom. I needed to brush my teeth before I did anything.

Then I went into the kitchen and got my water, pain killers, and waffles. I was silent while everyone talked, because I felt so drained from yesterday.

"When did Dani go home last night?" Rachel asked, looking at all of us.

"I didn't see her leave," Quinn answered.

"Maybe she got bored," Kurt suggested, shrugging. "She wasn't drinking."

I tried not to snort. They thought she wasn't drinking. _Wait, why was she drinking all of the sudden?_

I thought of what had happened right before I caught her drinking. Body shots. I'd taken a body shot from Brittany's abs. Right in front of Dani.

Normally, I would just brush this aside. Dani knew I was with Brittany. However, after Rachel told me the night before that she was sorry and that she wanted me to figure out my feelings rather than suppress them, I felt like I could maybe think a little clearer now. And I couldn't just brush this aside. I felt horrible for letting Dani see me do that.

"Santana?" Brittany asked me, snapping in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked, blinking.

"Did you see Dani leave?" Quinn asked me. I shook my head.

"No. I saw her right before I went to bed, though," I answered, shrugging.

"Why'd you go to bed?" Mercedes asked me, suspicious.

"I felt like shit. No need to interrogate me. I saw Dani and then I went to bed," I stated, rolling my eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure that she got home alright," Rachel said.

"She wasn't even drinking," Kurt commented.

I blinked. I didn't know if Dani had walked or if she had driven to the house, but either way, going home after taking that many shots probably wasn't the best idea. She should've just stayed over.

I took out my phone from my pocket, where it had been since the night before. By now, it was practically dead. I sent her a quick text to make sure that she got home alright, and luckily, she had. She said her head was just hurting a little, but that she was fine. Of course, she asked how I was. I promised her that I was alive and well.

"She's fine," I told Rachel, interrupting whatever new conversation had been going on. "Um hey guys, I think I'm going to take a walk. I need some fresh air. I still feel like shit."

"Clean yourself up before you go," Kurt suggested. "You look like you've been sleeping for years."

I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom to straighten out my hair and face. When I was done, I left the house and started walking in the direction that I was pretty sure Dani lived.

Somehow, I managed to find her house. I stood in front of the door of the house for a good five minutes before I finally knocked. Who knew why I was so nervous?

I did.

* * *

**OMG SHE'S AT DANI'S HOUSE WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN**

**Hehe. Please review your thoughts, or send me a review :D I'm glad you all are liking this, especially since there hasn't been a ton of Dantana yet. But trust me, you will enjoy the coming chapters :) Oh! Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this story and I'll follow you back :D**

**Have a great day my loves :) Please review :D**


	8. Have You Ever Been So Lost

**A/N: I just couldn't stop writing today haha... Hope you all like :) There's some Dani POV at the end :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

The door opened after a few seconds, revealing Dani. She was wearing short shorts and a plain tank top, and she had no makeup on. Her hair was tied up into a loose bun. Clearly, she hadn't been expecting anyone. Nonetheless, she looked just as beautiful as always.

"Oh, hey, Santana," she greeted, a look of surprise covering her face.

I gave her a small smile. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, of course, sure," Dani stuttered, stepping back and letting me into her house. I looked around. It was average sized, definitely no smaller than my parents' house was. "What's up?"

"I just needed a break from everyone," I admitted.

"Well, I don't work until tonight, so you're welcome to hang out with me for a little bit. My parents are working," she told me, shrugging.

I smiled at her, and was proud to receive one back from the pink and purple haired girl. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Are you hungry?"

"Nope, just ate," I answered, shrugging. She chuckled, and led me upstairs and to her room.

Her room was literally amazing. Each wall was a different color. One of them was covered in sheets of paper and what looked like sheet music. The other had rows of bulletin boards that were covered with pictures of who knew what. The third walls had shelve near the ceiling, and the bed was set against it. The third wall had three doors on it, one that we just came through, and the other two likely led to a bathroom and a closet.

"Wow, this is an awesome room," is literally all I could manage to say in my awestruck state.

She gave me an embarrassed smile. "It's kind of crazy. There's like no clear organization of anything."

"I think it's perfect," I admitted, shaking my head. "What's all the music?"

Dani blushed. "Nothing."

I ventured to the wall, not worried about Dani getting angry at me for snooping. I hadn't ever heard the names of some of the songs before. Had Dani written them. Deciding that she had, I sang one of the lines of one, and her face lit up.

"You have a beautiful voice," she told me, batting her eyelashes at me. Now I turned pink in the face; I could feel it.

"Thanks. Now let's hear you," I suggested, giving her a challenging look.

She shook her head. "Nope, I only write music."

I glanced around the room again, and my eyes fell onto a guitar that was set in the corner of the room. I went over to it and picked it up. I knew a few chords, but I didn't know much. I strummed some stuff, and then looked to Dani. "So what's this for?"

"I can play guitar without singing," Dani insisted, taking her guitar back and setting it on its stand. "Stop being a creeper," she joked, winking at me. My heart jumped, and my skin heated slightly seeing that wink. I ignored those feelings though.

I couldn't help but recognize, however, that I was super horny.

And I was in Dani's bedroom.

That was Dani's bed right in front of me.

As if giving into a part of myself, I sat on the edge of the bed and scooted back so that my whole body was on it. "Fine. Did you wake up with a bad hangover?"

"Not too bad," Dani answered, shrugging. "You?"

I groaned. "Horrible. My head still hurts."

Dani laughed and shook her head, sitting on the other side of the bed, nearer to the pillows. "Don't drink so much next time."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Then the question I'd been wanting to ask weaseled its way into my mind, and it fell out of my mouth before I could suppress it. "So, what made you suddenly start taking shots last night?"

Dani's smile disappeared in an instant and she shrugged. "No reason. I was bored."

"Yeah, so why'd you take them to the bathroom like you didn't want anyone to know?" I countered.

"I was trying to make a good impression on everyone," Dani insisted, but I read through her lies.

"Berry was more wasted than I was. No one cared about impressions," I pointed out.

"I didn't want them to see me drunk," Dani stated.

"They wouldn't have cared," I insisted.

"Ugh, I didn't want _you_ to see me drunk!" Dani exclaimed, exasperated by my nagging. My mouth fell open in an O shape, and then snapped shut. I pursed my lips as I tried to decide what to say. "Santana, are you really that clueless?"

My eyes fell away from her face and to the blanket we were both sitting on. It was pink and blue. I traced the pattern with my eyes.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I'm sorry," she finally said, "I shouldn't have said anything like that."

I moved my eyes to look back up at her face, but they caught onto her exposed thigh. Her short shorts were showing them. My eyes widened suddenly, just a tiny bit, and then, abruptly and without warning, I kissed her. I just leaned forward and our lips meant. It was short, because we both pulled back simultaneously, our eyes meeting. Our faces just a couple of inches apart, we searched each other's souls through our eyes. My heart was pounding, and my lips were tingling uncontrollably.

Dani's hands suddenly moved behind my neck and pulled my lips onto hers fiercely. The way she kissed me then, as if she might never get to again, made me think that she must've been waiting for this. Honestly, maybe I'd been waiting too.

I began to kiss her back, and my hand instinctively and naturally went to her bare thigh. My fingers pressed into her exposed skin, and my thumb pressed specifically against the skin on the inside of her thigh. A deep moan escaped her lips, and I started to push her backwards. She pulled me with her, keeping our lips on each other's. It was as if she feared that if our lips separated, they would never come together again.

At the end of the bed, Dani's legs intertwined with mine at the end of the bed, and I shifted my weight a bit so that my leg pressed onto Dani's core. It was only half intentional. She released a gasp into my mouth and dug her fingernails into my neck. One thing registered in my mind; I wanted to hear that again. I wanted to hear her gasp again. I wanted to hear her moan again. I wanted to hear her scream out my name and beg me to make her climax.

My hands slid up under the front of her shirt, caressing the sun kissed skin that I always caught myself staring at. It was just as soft as I'd always imagined it.

Suddenly, a new thought entered my mind. This was cheating. This was me cheating on Brittany. I pulled back from Dani almost as abruptly as when I first kissed her. My heart was still pounding, and my center throbbed from want. Not just any want, though, want of her. My skin tingled still and was hot from every touch of Dani's skin. But I couldn't do this. I wasn't a cheater, and I wasn't going to be a cheater.

"I'm sorry. I-I…" I took a deep breath, and locked my eyes with Dani's. I gave her a look that probably made me look utterly depressed. "I love Brittany."

"I know you do," Dani answered, nodding surely, though she was still breathing heavily. Isn't that what Rachel had said too? "But Santana, you're not in love with her anymore. If you were, you wouldn't have even thought about doing any of that with me."

"I can't cheat on her," I stated.

"Then don't. But don't trap yourself in a relationship that you don't want to be in anymore," Dani insisted, her voice coming out like a beg.

"What do I say to her? How do I break up with her? I mean… she's my first love and I… I don't want to hurt her."

Dani gave me a sympathetic smile. "I know you don't. But you need to think about yourself right now, okay? Don't think about me and don't think about Brittany. What do _you_ want?"

My eyes scanned shamelessly over Dani's body, but then guilt messed with my stomach. I sighed. "I have to go." I stood from the bed and headed toward the door.

"Santana," Dani said suddenly, her voice quiet. I looked back at her. "I love being around you. But after that, I can't just be your friend. I just think that you should know that."

I suppressed a sigh, and then answered with the truth, "I know."

And then I left the room.

_DANI_

"Shit!" I yelled, as soon as I heard Santana leave through the front door. I fell against my pillow and screamed into it, not holding it back. It was so freaking hard to hold in feelings. It was literally a twenty four seven task. Every time I was with Santana, I had to make sure that I wasn't flirting too much or giving her my "I really would like to shove you up against a wall" look.

So far, I'd been doing pretty well. But then _she_ was the one who kissed me first. Sure, that was every girl's dream—to have their crush kiss them first—but what was going to happen? What if she chose Brittany? I didn't know if I would survive. I was pretty sure that I was already in something deep when it came to Santana.

I screamed into my pillow again and rolled over. I hated myself for kissing Santana back. I should've been the good person and stopped her from cheating on Brittany. Because really, it was my fault that we almost went _there_.

But I was going to be honest with myself. It felt freaking good. Santana's skin against mine, her lips sucking lightly on mine. The way she pressed her thigh into my core…

I let out an involuntary moan, and wished so badly that Santana could still be here on top of me. I was always so freaking horny around her, and now it was going to be even worse. If Santana decided to break up with Brittany, the first thing that I would do would be to shove her up against a wall. Or maybe have Santana shove me up against a wall. Either way would be nice.

"You're such an idiot," I told myself. I shouldn't have even let Santana into my house. That was clearly a disaster waiting to happen. I should've just taken her out to the pier or something. Where a make out session couldn't have happened.

My center ached for Santana, and I had only one solution. I sighed and shamelessly slipped my fingers into my pants. A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do.

Before I could do anything, though, my phone buzzed.

**From Santana- Wait.**

Wait? Wait for what? For masturbating? Because I was already there.

I pulled my hand from my pants and sighed. I had a pretty good feeling that eventually, Santana would go all the way with me. Therefore, I wasn't going to touch myself. That way, with her, it would be so much better.

For now, a few cold showers were definitely in my near future.

* * *

**Ahh what is Santana gonna do?!**

**Let me know what you thought in a quick review or a PM :) (lol on my last chapter I said "or send me a review" but I meant a PM I'm so stupid haha) Anyway, also follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :D**

**For those of you who don't know about my sexual writing... basically, I don't go into extreme detail, so don't be surprised when it's not completely entirely smutty. Most people tend to like it though haha. Had to throw that out there because, ya know, eventually there's gonna be a sex scene in here ;P But honestly, with every story I write, my sex scenes tend to get a little more dirty lol. Where is my innocence going? XD**

**Haha just a sidenote, there are two reasons that I don't write sex in complete detail is bc A) No, this is a romance story, don't come here expecting porn lol. and B) Lol I haven't even kissed anyone so all I know about sex is what I've read, which is evidently enough to get me by in the Rated M Fanfiction world haha.**

**Anyway, gotta go finish my chores for today. Have a great day beautifuls :D Please review :D**


	9. What A Few Words Can Do

**A/N: Next chapter! Less Dantana in this, but tis a necessary chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

I was a mess after I left Dani's. I had no idea where to go or what to do. I knew too well that the next time I saw Brittany, I wouldn't be able to hold myself together. I had almost had sex with Dani, but it was still cheating even though I stopped it. I had promised myself that I could take care of her, and now I'd done the one thing that would tear us apart.

I texted the one person I now knew would listen.

**To Rachel- Beach. Now. Don't bring anyone.**

She didn't answer, but my phone told me that she'd read the message. I hurried back to the pier and rushed down to the beach. Once I got there, I restlessly paced back and forth in front of the water while I waited for Rachel to get her ass down there.

After what felt to me like hours, Rachel rushed down from the pier and hurried over to me. "Santana, do you know how hard it is to get out of that house without people wanting to tag along?"

"I'm sorry!" Santana exclaimed. "I just really need to talk to you."

Rachel frowned, as if already guessing the entire situation. "What happened?"

I took a deep breath. "I kissed Dani."

Rachel's eyes widened. "When? Last night?"

"Just now. I was at her place," I admitted. Rachel heaved a sigh, and I felt a lecture coming on.

She didn't lecture me, though. Instead, she asked, "Like… just a small kiss?"

I pursed my lips. "Not really."

"Did you… you know?" Rachel asked awkwardly.

"No!" I exclaimed, slightly offended. "I stopped it from getting that far. I just… I don't know what to do, Rach."

"Well you must like her if you almost had sex with her," Rachel decided. I rolled my eyes.

"Well obviously," I groaned. "What do I do about Brittany? I know I have to tell her but like… we're sharing a room and we still have two months left of summer!"

"You have to tell her. Like now. The longer you wait, the worse the situation gets," Rachel insisted. "And whatever you do, don't just jump into a relationship with Dani after this. Do you know how bad that would look to Quinn and Brittany and Mercedes and Kurt?"

I sighed, nodding. The thought had occurred to me during my pacing. "It's just… we only have two more months here, and then we're going to New York and…"

Rachel gave me a sympathetic look. "Maybe Dani is just the person who was supposed to wake you up from your relationship with Brittany. No one says she has to be your new forever."

My heart clenched, as if arguing with Rachel. I took a deep breath. "I think I—"

Rachel shook her head, cutting me off. "Don't say anything until you _know_."

She hadn't known what I was going to say, but I think she had a pretty good idea. Maybe it was good that she cut me off. I nodded. "Okay. I need to talk to Brittany alone."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "I'll go back up to the house and send Brittany down to the pier to meet you."

"Thanks," I barely managed to get out. My throat was tight, and my words strained. I had no idea what I was going to say to Brittany. She was my best friend, and I didn't want to hurt her. But I'd already done that… she just had yet to know. And she deserved to know, obviously she did.

I walked up to the pier and sat down at one of the little tables near a coffee shop. I fiddled with my fingers. Though my hangover was pretty much gone, my head throbbed. I was over thinking.

I practically zoned out until I saw a blonde sit across from me at the table. I looked up, alarmed, and saw a smiling Brittany. "Hey San! Rachel said you were down here."

"Yeah. Brittany, we need to talk," I told her, forcing my voice to come out.

Brittany's smile disappeared, and she gave me a careful look. "About what?"

"I have… I have to tell you something," I whispered.

"So tell me."

I had a feeling that she sensed a breakup. I doubted that she sensed that I'd cheated on her, though. "I did something really stupid."

"What?" Brittany asked me, clearly wanting to get to the point.

"I kissed Dani," I finally admitted, dropping my gaze away from Brittany's. Silence. No noise. I could barely even hear Brittany's breath. Finally, I looked back up, and saw a tear rolling down Brittany's cheek.

"Why?" she asked, her voice small.

"I don't know," I answered, before realizing that I did know. "Britt, I'm not in love with you anymore. You're my best friend, and lately, I just can't see you as more than that anymore."

Brittany sniffed, wiping away the next tear that came down her cheek. "You don't love me?"

"I do love you," I promised, my voice sounding just as pained as I felt. "I'm just not _in_ love with you anymore."

Brittany took a breath. "Do you love Dani?"

I shook my head. "B, I don't know what I'm feeling for Dani.

"I thought that we were supposed to be forever," Brittany whispered, her voice weak. I pursed my lips together to hold back what was probably going to be a sob, and a tear fell from my eye. A tear that I hadn't even known was waiting to fall.

"I thought so too, Brittany," I admitted. "We're still so young, though, and we don't know what kind of people we're going to become throughout college and the rest of our lives."

Brittany was still crying, and I looked at her helplessly. I hated not being able to comfort her and make her feel better. I hated seeing her cry. But I was making her cry this time. What a plot twist.

"I'm so sorry, B. I'll move into Q's room or something for the rest of summer," I told her quietly, but she shook her head.

"No, I'll move into Quinn's room. You can stay in ours. I don't like sleeping alone," she told me, and I felt stupid for forgetting that she hated sleeping by herself. I nodded, and then stood up, not sure what I was supposed to do now. She stood as well, and headed back up the pier. She was heading back to the house, I guessed, so I decided I'd stay at the pier and let her be alone for a while.

I got some coffee and sat at that same table for a couple of hours, deep in my thoughts. I didn't even realize that I'd started crying again until someone approached me. "Santana, are you okay?" It was Dani, of course, because I'd stayed at the pier, and she had said she was coming to work later that day. I looked at her, and then quickly averted my eyes, wiping away my tears and sniffing. I probably looked extremely pathetic.

"I'm fine," I lied, standing up and straightening out my clothes.

"Are you sure?" she asked me, giving me a look of concern. She continued, "Did you… did you tell—"

"Can we talk later?" I asked. "I really just… I'll text you okay?"

"Sure," Dani answered, frowning. I felt her eyes watching me as I walked away.

Where did I have to go but the house?

I had no idea what I was in store for.

When I walked in, the house was eerily quiet. I almost thought that no one else was there, but then I heard a door close. I glanced down the hallway it came from, and saw Quinn coming from her bedroom. I opened my mouth to say something, but she just grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the house. As soon as we were outside, she glared at me.

"You broke up with her? What the hell? Why?" she demanded.

"What did she tell you?" I asked, sighing.

"Uh, that you guys broke up because you're just not in love with her anymore," Quinn answered, acting as though she knew everything there was to know. Clearly, though, she didn't, because she didn't know about me kissing Dani.

"Look, Q, I can't help that I don't feel that way for her anymore. You can't antagonize me," I told her, hoping that this wasn't going to get too escalated.

"Do you know that she's still crying? She's been in my room crying since she came back!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! It kills me that I'm hurting her, but it's for the best! I don't want to trap myself in a relationship that I can't be true to myself in," I told Quinn honestly.

"Couldn't you think about someone other than yourself when you made this decision?" Quinn demanded.

"You know what, Quinn, I'm not some selfish bitch! I knew how this would affect Brittany and you and everyone! Really, what kind of person would I be if I trapped Brittany in a relationship with someone that didn't even love her? Stop making me out to be a bad person. Also, guess what, I have feelings too, and just because Brittany is the one crying right now doesn't mean that I don't feel like shit, too," I snapped.

"You don't _get_ to feel like shit, Santana! You broke up with her!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I _know_ I did, Quinn! Now would you stop yelling at me please? I thought we were supposed to be best friends," I stated, and when she didn't answer, I added, "but I guess Brittany always wins on that one. She's so sweet and innocent. I'm just a coldhearted bitch, right?"

"Santana—"

"It's too freaking late, Q," I snapped, turning and going inside. I didn't need Quinn.

So screaming match number two, me and Quinn. I wasn't on a good streak, two in one month. It would be interesting to see who the next person I screamed at would be.

I went to my room and found that someone had already moved all of Brittany's stuff out of it. I plopped down on my cold bed and pulled out my phone.

**From Dani- Are you okay?**

**From Dani- What happened?**

**From Dani- Please answer me, I'm worried!**

I tried not to smile at Dani's message. It made me a little happy that she was worried about me, because right now it felt like the only friends I had were Rachel and Dani. And Dani was teetering between friend and lover, but Rachel had made a good point about waiting a little while to get in a relationship with Dani.

Realistically, though, I was going to go into a relationship with Dani right away. I just didn't have to tell any of my friends for a couple of weeks. Give them all time to cool down.

**To Dani- Hey. I'm okay, I'm back at the house. I told Brittany what happened and ended things between us. Q is pissed. Everyone else is kind of silent. You could cut the tension in this place.**

**From Dani- I'm sorry. ):**

She might be sorry, but I knew that she was happy to hear that I'd broken up with Brittany.

**To Dani- Maybe we can hang out soon?**

**From Dani- We definitely should ;)**

I took a shaky breath. I didn't know if I was being a horrible person by talking to Dani.

I shook my head, and told myself, "You're only human, Santana. You can't be perfect."

Crying earlier had drained me of energy, and so I fell sleep without warning, alone in my bed.

I had a weird dream while I was asleep, too. First, I was with Brittany; we were on a date. We were laughing and talking and kissing, and then she started crying. I had no idea why she was crying, and she wouldn't tell me. Finally, she excused herself and went home, still crying. I felt bad, even though I was pretty sure I hadn't done anything wrong.

And then I was with Dani, and we were on a date. And we were laughing and talking, but we weren't kissing. Not until she leaned across the table and kissed me, and something like a minor electric shock traveled through my whole dream body. And the dream version of myself completely forgot about Brittany crying.

And then I woke up with a start, and I heard Brittany's cries coming from the living room.

I didn't know how I was going to survive this.

But I knew I had to.

* * *

**Okay, though Dantana has been my primary obsession since the beginning of Season 5, Brittana has had a piece of my heart for the last two years and it hurt to write that breakup tbh. ;_; But on the other hand, it felt really good.**

**Please let me know your thoughts in a quick review! Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you're reading this story and I'll follow you back :D**

**You're gonna like the next few chapters, I promise :)**

**BY THE WAY! I kept being a loser and forgetting to give a little shoutout to user Funzel ! Go check out her new Dantana story! Now :D**

**xx Goodnight loves! Please review!**


	10. Touch Me, Hold Me

**A/N: This chapter woulda gone up tomorrow when I finished the next one, but as it seems, I've gotten more than one chapter ahead, so I saw no problem with posting this now. But mainly, I wanted to post this as a birthday present to Twitter User at Ozlovevictoriaj ! You were really excited for this chapter and I wanted to post it on your birthday so here :) Happy Birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**To Dani- You doing anything this morning? I need to get out of here.**

**From Dani- Come on over!**

The house had been so tense over the past four days, and I hadn't found a comfortable way to go to Dani's without having Brittany give me a look that told me that she _knew_ where I was going to go. It was hard seeing her give me that look.

But on Sunday, when Mercedes and Quinn dragged Brittany out to church again, my opportunity to see Dani finally arose. I felt a little like I was sneaking around, but I really needed to get away from my friends and my ex girlfriend, even if it was just for a couple of hours.

So I left Kurt and Rachel at the house and started to Dani's house. I felt a little bit of nervousness suddenly, and it took me only a few seconds to realize why. The last time I'd seen Dani in person was on the pier while I was crying. We'd been texting all week, but we hadn't really talked about what was going to happen with us.

So that was probably about to happen when I got to her place.

I knocked on her front door, and only a few seconds later, it opened wide. Dani stood in front of me with a sweet smile on her face. She was wearing short shorts and a slim tank, and her hair was tied up in a loose bun. "Hey!" she greeted, her eyelashes batting at me for a moment.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Hey."

"Come on in," Dani said, still smiling and stepping back. I stepped in also, but I still felt just as tense as I had at the house. "Are you hungry or anything?"

Of course, she was just as formal as before. I chuckled, "No, thanks."

"Okay," Dani said, smiling, "let's go upstairs then. My parents aren't here."

I followed her upstairs and we ended up in her bedroom again. I fell onto her bed instantly, letting out a sigh.

"How is everything? At the house?" Dani asked me, sitting down on the bed as well. Though we'd been texting, we'd avoided any topic of us or of me and Brittany.

"Horrible," I groaned. "Quinn's still mad at me, and of course Brittany is too. Mercedes and Kurt just don't know what to say to me half of the time. Breakfasts are so awkward, no one says anything. Rachel is the only person that I can have a normal conversation with, and I never thought I'd be saying that."

"I'm sorry," Dani apologized, frowning. "Really."

"It's fine. Just stressful. Makes it a little hard to enjoy my summer," I admitted, shrugging.

"You're welcome to hang out with me if that's more entertaining," Dani told me, the flirty tone I was used to coming back to the surface. I smiled gratefully.

"I think I would like that," I admitted.

"So, do you think we can like… talk?" Dani asked me, her voice sounding strangely anxious. I searched her eyes, and I could tell that she'd been waiting for this conversation.

"Sure. You just… you go first," I suggested.

Dani took a deep breath, as if she was nervous. And she probably was, but it was weird seeing that. "Santana, I think you've known since like… the first day that we met that I really like you. And I'm not really sure why you never told me to stop being so obvious, but I really thought that you didn't even like me back. Then you kissed me and… I don't know what I'm supposed to think, Santana. I mean, I know that you ended it with Britt but—"

"Okay, I think I should talk now," I decided, sighing. "Dani, first of all, I'm seriously attracted to you. But I'm not sure exactly what it is that I'm feeling for you. I mean, I _love_ spending time with you, and you can always make me smile and blush and lately you're the only person that I'm actually always happy around."

Dani's cheeks turned slightly rosy as she blushed. "Santana, I… I really want to try to be officially _more_ than friends with you. The last few weeks have killed me. Watching you be with Brittany…"

I took a shaky breath. "I want to date you Dani, I really, really do. But—"

"But?" she asked, her voice showing her disappointment.

I hesitated, and then said, "We can't tell anyone. At least not for a week or two. Quinn would kill me. Right now, only Britt and Rachel know what happened between us before I broke up with Brittany, and only Rachel knows what _almost_ happened."

"So a week or two of secretiveness? I can live with that," Dani promised, giving me a cute smile that made me smile as well. "And you know, Santana, you can talk to me about Brittany or whatever you're feeling."

I shrugged. "Nothing to talk about."

"Don't give me that," Dani said, shaking her head. "You're clearly not in the best place right now. You can talk to me about it."

"It wouldn't help," I insisted. "I would still be viewed as the insensitive bitch that broke poor Brittany's heart."

"You're not an insensitive bitch."

I sighed. "How come you and _Rachel_ are the _only_ people who see that?"

"Maybe we know you better than everyone else," Dani suggested, shrugging. I smiled at her.

"If you knew about all of the horrible things I've done and said, you would hate me," I told her, shaking my head.

"Doubtful," she argued, and I blushed involuntarily.

"You still don't know all the stuff I did," I pointed out.

"Try me," she insisted.

"Right well, I beat up Quinn in the hallway in junior year once," I said.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Doesn't strike me as surprising. What'd she do to deserve that?"

I chuckled, but then I pursed my lips. "She uh, told our cheerleading coach that I got a boob job."

Dani raised her eyebrows. "Did you?"

I opened my mouth, and then closed it again. Dani's eyes widened even more and her eyes fell onto my chest, and I got self conscious all of the sudden. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I was young and stupid, okay?"

"I'm not judging," Dani insisted, raising her hands defensively and removing her gaze from my chest. "Anyway, keep going with the horrible things you did in high school."

"I used to bully Rachel a lot, and then I slept with her boyfriend," I said. "Well, he was her ex at the time, but he never told her about it after and she didn't find out until a year later and well… you can guess how that worked out."

"Keep going," Dani said, sounding intrigued. I chuckled, rolling my eyes. How was she getting entertained by these stupid high school stories?

"I sabotaged Brittany's relationship with this guy Artie two times in one year, because I was jealous," I continued, shrugging. "In senior year when everyone was trying to help me come out of the closet I got pissed at them all even though they were just trying to help. Oh and before that I slapped Rachel's boyfriend, the same one I slept with, in front of the whole Glee Club because I thought he told everyone that I was gay. Because I used to insult him all the time and he said something about me be gay in the hallway and that's when someone heard and it got put in that commercial ad."

Dani nodded, but didn't say anything, like she wanted me to keep going.

"I made jokes at everyone's expense all the time without thinking. I tended to yell at everyone in Spanish when I got mad. I threatened an Irish foreign exchange student. I vocally beat up a gay guy who sang in a choir full of gay guys, of course then he tossed a slushy in my face. Oh but before that, I slushied pretty much everyone in the school," I listed.

"Slushied?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, our school sold these gross slushies, and they were the primary bullying weapon at our school," I answered.

"So basically, you're a bully," Dani stated, nodding as if to answer her own question.

I sighed. "Yep. I got a lot better this last year, though. I used to act out because no one really understood me or appreciated me. At least, I felt like they didn't. Plus, I was practically raised by my abuela, who is not a nice lady at all."

"You know, as many bad things as you've done, I feel like a lot of bad things have been done to you, too," Dani admitted, as if defending me for being a bully.

I raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. You were stuck in the closet and nobody but Brittany was really there to help you. And you said she was dating a guy while you were struggling with your sexuality, which couldn't have been easy. You were outed in an insane way… I don't know, I just feel like people probably didn't see you as a vulnerable person, so they didn't feel bad about blocking you out or being rude to you, and you responded by being rude to everyone. It was your defense mechanism," Dani reasoned.

I shrugged. "I do have some real friends from Glee Club though. Of course, Q hates me now."

"She doesn't hate you," Dani argued. "You guys are like best friends, right?"

"Yeah, but so are she and Britt. And she's clearly picking sides," I insisted.

"Maybe, but once Brittany gets over you, Quinn will get over it, too," Dani promised. "Look, everything will end up good, okay?"

"How do you know?" I asked, chuckling.

"Because I'm magical," she told me, giving me one of her sly looks. She wiggled her eyebrows, and I laughed. She grinned. "Do you wanna do something?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm still just really stressed out."

Dani's eyes fell over my body in just a second. "You look tense," she commented.

"Maybe," I answered, pursing my lips.

Suddenly, her lips attached to mine, and her hands went up to my shoulders. After a few seconds, she pulled away. "You are tense," she confirmed. I opened my mouth to say something, but then she told me, in a quiet voice, "I can help."

And then she pushed her lips against mine again and pushed me backwards on the bed, until my head was on her pillow. Her lips were sucking away fiercely at mine, and she was straddling me over my center. Our tongues intertwined in my mouth as her hands gripped the bottom of my shirt and pulled up insistently. Somehow, my shirt got removed without us barely separating our lips from one another's.

Dani's lips moved to my neck, and I rolled my head back to give her better access. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as soon as she started to suck the skin there. My nails dug into the skin under her shirt on her back.

Dani's hands struggled for a moment to remove my bra, but then it was gone and she tossed it off somewhere. She looked at my chest for only a moment before bringing her lips back down to mine and moving her hands up to the twins on my chest. Feeling her touch against my breasts gave me chills, and then she took my nipples in between her fingers, causing another moan to escape me lips.

I pushed us upwards, our lips, teeth and tongue still battling, so that I was sort of sitting up and she was straddling me on my lap area.

I pulled apart from her for a moment to pull off her tank top. In the process, I accidentally knocked her bun loose, and her purple-pink hair fell around her tan skin in a perfect way. She was absolutely beautiful.

I wanted to see more of her, so I quickly removed her bra. I couldn't help but gasp in awe of her beautiful chest, and her entire face blushed. I met her eyes, and then pulled her in to have our lips meet again, as our breasts did the same. Her hands were all over me, and mine were all over her.

I held her firmly and then flipped Dani so that instead of us sitting up, she was now laying down and I was straddling her. I looked down at her, seeing her swollen lips. She bit one sexily, and I couldn't help but kiss her again. And again. And then I trailed kisses down to her chest and paid extra special attention to her boobs, because they were absolutely beautiful.

I sucked on one of her nipples experimentally, and she instantly moaned. Her moan made me want to so badly hear her moan out my name. I released her nipple, and then moved to the other one. She moaned out again, and I sucked it a little bit harder.

And then finally, she moaned out, "_Babe_."

Even though she didn't say my name, that word was enough for me to want to finally get down to business. I moved my lips back up to Dani's, and my fingers undid the button of her shorts. Her hands moved down and helped me pull the thing off of her, and then she both removed her panties as well. They were damp.

Once they were gone, I first pressed my thigh into her exposed core, and she gasped and moaned simultaneously. I moved my lips from her mouth and moved them instead to her neck. I moved my thigh and replaced it with my fingers.

It didn't take particularly long for Dani to start panting and moaning out loudly. I was even proud to say that she did in fact practically scream out my name, and it was freaking sexy.

When she reached her climax and then started to come down, I let my fingers trace her abs. I hadn't really paid much attention to them before, but they were prominent and very sexy. She literally had the perfect swimsuit body.

As soon as Dani could breathe normally, and before either of us said anything, she flipped us right over, tore off my pants and underwear, and made me scream out her name. It was insane how easily she pleased me. By the time I climaxed, I had literally experienced the most pleasing sex I'd ever had.

We both laid side by side, panting. Neither of us seemed to really know what to say for a few minutes, but then Dani asked me, "Do you cuddle?"

"Huh?" I asked, turning my head.

"After sex. Do you cuddle?" she asked me, looking at me and batting her eyelashes.

"Do you?" I countered, and she blushed, nodding a cute little nod. I smiled and scooted closer to her, and she wrapped her arms around me. My entire body relaxed, and I felt all the tension in my body just disappear for the first time in what felt like a long time.

"So," Dani said, her voice quiet, "I know we just did the whole sex thing, but do you want to go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

I blushed, although I had no idea why, since she couldn't even see my face. "Of course. What time? I'll have to figure out how to get away without everyone asking questions, but it'll be worth it."

Dani chuckled. "How about a lunch date? That way it should be easier to get away."

"Sounds good to me," I answered, smiling.

We were both quiet for a few more minutes. "Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?' I asked, honestly confused.

"For messing up your relationship and all of your friendships and… everything," Dani answered, her voice quiet.

"You didn't do any of those things," I promised her, my hands moving to where hers were set around my stomach. I intertwined our fingers, and it felt like our hands naturally fit together. "My relationship with Brittany was doomed before I came here. Really, you saved me from drawing it out way longer than it should've been."

She sighed, and it sounded relieved to me. Her fingers danced across my abs. "You know, you have a beautiful body," she whispered. I closed my eyes and listened to her voice in my ears.

"So do you," I told her. Dani's hand separated from mine and traced over the side of my body, stopping at my hip, causing me to shiver at the touch. Before anything else happened, though, my phone went off from somewhere on the floor. I groaned, and Dani released me from her hold. She sat up slightly on the bed, holding the blanket up around her chest, while I got off the bed without any clothes to search for my phone. I finally found it and answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"It's me," Rachel said. "Quinn, Mercedes and Brittany are going to be back soon, and we're going downtown. Are you going to come?"

"Sure," I answered, even though I didn't want to. If Dani and I were going to keep this a secret for a while, it was important that I stick with my friends at some times, too. "I'll be back in half an hour."

"Okay. Tell Dani I said hi, and fix your hair before you get back, or Quinn and Brittany are going to suspect something," Rachel told me. My jaw dropped.

"Berry! How the hell do you know where I am? And, more than that, what I was doing?" I demanded.

"I didn't, but now I do. See you in half an hour!" I rolled my eyes at that bitch and hung up the call, dropping my phone on the ground. I turned around to face the bed again, and saw Dani with her eyes all over my naked body.

"You perv," I teased. She batted her eyelashes at me.

"Do you have to go?" she asked me.

"Yes," I answered, picking up my underwear and slipping it on. Then I found my shorts and did the same thing. "But we have a date tomorrow, so don't worry."

Dani sighed, and nodded. I grabbed both of our bras and tossed Dani's to her. I hadn't really noticed before, but it was black and looked all kinds of hot on Dani. "Ew, clothes," she muttered, dropping the bra back off of the bed. I rolled my eyes at her as I put mine on, and then I grabbed my tank.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "You just put all of your clothes on."

I blinked, looking down at myself. I hadn't been thinking this through. Awkward. I looked back up at her and shrugged.

Dani laughed out loud, a sound that I loved, and nodded. "You can use my shower if you undress in here and not in there."

"No way, you're such a pervert," I teased, making my way to the bathroom.

"You're no fun!" Dani called as I entered her bathroom. I chuckled and then undressed myself again. I turned on the shower and stepped under the hot water.

Thirty minutes later, I was back at the house. The sun had dried my hair on my walk back, so I looked just as good as I had before going to Dani's. Everyone was already back when I got there, but no one made a big deal about the fact that I'd been gone. Although, Brittany had given me a suspicious look.

We all left to go downtown, taking a bus of course, but I couldn't get Dani off of my mind. It's like she was permanently stuck there. I just wanted to be back in her arms, feeling nothing but relaxed and happy.

A part of me felt as though I'd found something that I needed badly, even though I'd had no idea that I ever needed it in the first place.

* * *

**AWHHH!**

**Sorry if my sex scene wasn't what you all wanted, but as I've previously said, I try not to go into too much detail of the actual sex part...**

**Like it? Please let me know in a quick review! Or a PM! Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this story and I'll follow you back!**

**Goodnight my loves! Faking It tonight :D :P Please review!**


	11. The Golden Coast

**A/N: Hallo loves! I wanted to get this up here before I leave for vacation so that the majority of my readers would understand why I haven't updated, and why I won't be updating all next week. I've been extraordinarily busy this past week, what with finals and such. As far as next week, I will be in Jamaica... I will be able to catch up on writing when I get back from vacation!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

I didn't talk much while we were all out, and Brittany didn't give me very many weird looks. We shopped some and looked around LA, and then grabbed dinner at an Italian place. When we got back, I went straight to bed, because I was really over excited about the next day.

Since I went to bed earlier than normal, I also woke up earlier. I decided to do something I never usually did, especially since everyone here except for Rachel was kind of still mad at me. I made breakfast. Sure it was just sticking frozen waffles in the toaster, but it counts. When everyone else woke up, they were definitely surprised.

"You made breakfast?" Kurt asked me, sitting at the table. "Should I be worried about poison?"

"Ugh, asshole just eat the waffles," I commanded, rolling my eyes. Mercedes and Rachel walked in next.

"Ooh waffles!" Rachel exclaimed, sitting down and instantly started eating.

"You're welcome," I said, chuckling.

"Thanks, Santana," Mercedes said, sitting down at the table to eat as well. "What made you want to make breakfast?"

"Well, the house has been extremely tense over the last week and I'm pretty sure it's my fault, so… breakfast!" I explained, shrugging. Then Quinn and Brittany walked in.

"Who made breakfast?" Quinn asked.

"Santana," Rachel answered, nodding proudly.

"Oh really," Quinn commented, but it didn't sound like a question. She and Brittany just sat down and started eating in silence. I tried not to roll my eyes, and sat down next to Rachel to eat.

At first, the table was quiet, as it had been for the last week, but then Rachel said, "Let's go play some carnival games at the pier today. We can go down there and have lunch, too."

"Sure," everyone agreed, except for me.

"I'll pass," I said, "I'm going out during lunch."

"Okay," Rachel agreed, nodding and giving me a pointed look that told me that she knew exactly who I was going out with.

"Why?" Quinn asked. "Why are you going out? Why not just come hang out with us?"

I gave her a tight smile. "Because, Quinn, you have made being around all of you pretty unbearable."

"What the hell do you mean?" Quinn demanded.

"Oh come on Quinn. I would like you—actually I would like you _all_ to stop treating me like the bad guy. Not everyone is perfect and—news flash—not every relationship lasts forever," I stated plainly. "So you're welcome for breakfast. I'm going to go get ready and then I'll be going out. Have fun at the pier."

I got up and headed to my bedroom, rolling my eyes. When I got in there, I took my phone and texted Dani.

**To Dani- Not to be picky, but we can't go anywhere at the pier for our date. Everyone's going to be there.**

"Santana?" I heard Quinn's voice behind me. I turned, alarmed, as I put my phone to sleep.

"What?" I asked, my voice coming out as cold as steel.

"I'm sorry," Quinn admitted, sighing. "You're right."

I nodded. "Thanks. So do you think we can go back to being frienemies instead of enemies?"

"Of course. Ugh, have you ever realized how screwed up our friendship is?" Quinn asked, chuckling.

I laughed. "Yes, I have."

My phone beeped.

**From Dani- Don't worry, we're not going to the pier. Be over here in an hour and we can leave. (:**

"So, now that I've apologized, do you want to go to the pier with us? I'd like to get back to how everything was before the Brittany thing. Well, except for you two dating I guess," Quinn commented.

I frowned. "Actually, Q, I still need to go out. I'm sorry."

"Okay, it's fine," Quinn told me. "Do you have plans or something?"

"Quinn?" came Brittany's voice from outside my room. "I can't find my phone, can you help me look?"

"Sure, B," Quinn agreed, turning around and leaving the bedroom. I let out a sigh of relief and closed my door.

**To Dani- I'll be there (:**

I changed into just my everyday summer clothes, and then went into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. When I was ready, I grabbed my purse and my phone and left the vacation house, giving only Rachel a quick goodbye.

There was a skip in my step as I made my way to Dani's house. When I got there, she was already waiting outside with a smaller car than the one she took us all to Hollywood in. "Nice wheels," I commented, looking at the sleek, black car. I wasn't one for cars, but I could recognize a nice one.

"Thanks," Dani said, grinning. "Get in!" She opened the passenger door for me. I bit back a grin and got in the car. She closed the door and then went around to the driver's side.

It was amazing how Dani could go from completely sexy to extremely cute. "Where are we going?" I wondered.

"Toward Hollywood. It'll take about half an hour to get there," Dani informed me.

"So are we going to eat?"

"Yep!"

"Are you going to tell me where?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Nope! Not until we get there!" Dani insisted.

"Okay," I said, laughing and rolling my eyes. Dani grinned again, and I couldn't help but smile. "Quinn apologized to me today."

"Really? That's good," Dani said.

"Yeah. Brittany still hasn't said more than like two words to me, though," I muttered, shrugging. Dani frowned, but she didn't say anything about it. I felt curious, all of the sudden, about Dani's past relationships. "Have you dated many people?"

"Not really," she admitted, shrugging. "But I wasn't, by any means, a virgin before yesterday, so don't worry."

I gave a snort of laughter. "Don't worry, I didn't think you were." Nope, Dani was way too good at sex to have been a virgin.

We talked through the whole drive to whatever restaurant we were going to, but she still wouldn't tell me what it was. And then, half an hour after we'd left, we pulled up in front of none other than Pink's Hot Dogs. "I hope you like hot dogs and burgers!" Dani exclaimed, flashing me a grin.

I let out a light laugh, which made Dani's smile grow even wider. "Of course, who doesn't?"

"That's what I was going for," Dani said, chuckling. We both got out of the car and headed into the place. Even though it was a Monday, the place was still pretty full. I'd heard a lot about this place, but I'd never really understood why it was so popular.

That was, until, we finally sat down and I took a bite out of my hot dog. It was freaking amazing. "Oh my god, this is awesome."

Dani laughed and took a bite of her own hot dog. "I knew you would like it," she told me, smiling proudly.

After we ate, I asked Rachel what they were all doing. Turns out they were at Venice now, so we decided to go back to the pier. Luckily, both of us had worn our bikinis under our clothes. I'd become accustomed to doing so, since we lived right across the street from the beach.

When we got back to the pier, we went down to the beach. "How do you think Brittany will react when you tell her that we're together?" Dani wondered as we walked along the water together.

"She'll probably hate me even more," I sighed out, shrugging. "I just hope that one day she'll be friends with me again. I mean, we're both going to New York in the fall."

"Don't worry, she will be," Dani said, sounding so sure.

We were quiet for a moment, but I broke it by saying, "Sing something."

Dani's face turned red and she shook her head. "No."

"Come on, please?" I pleaded, looking her in the eyes. Her eyes darted away and she shook her head again. "But I bet you sound beautiful."

"I don't think so," Dani argued.

"Well, I would love to put in an official opinion, but I have yet to hear it," I teased. Dani laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not singing," she insisted.

"Fine, but at least hold my hand," I joked, but I took her hand in mine anyway. She intertwined our fingers. I was fascinated at how soft her hands were.

"This I can do," she teased, chuckling. I grinned when I felt her thumb stroking my hand. "What are you going to school for?"

"Acting," I admitted.

"Really? You don't want to sing?"

"I do," I answered, before adding, "but I'd rather act."

"I can picture you on TV," she told me, "or maybe a big movie. And on the red carpet, on the cover of magazines."

I chuckled. "Slow down, there."

Dani grinned at me. "You have to shoot for the highest dreams, even ones you don't think you'll ever achieve. Or else you won't ever get anywhere."

"Okay, Miss Life Expert," I said, a smile involuntarily growing on my face. As we walked on the beach, we gradually got closer to the actual water, until our shoes were under a shallow bit of it.

We didn't see a little rock that was under the water as well, and I nearly tripped over it. Somehow, we both kind of tripped and stumbled, and Dani fell into the little bit of water. My jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh, I—"

Dani met my eyes, and I stopped talking. Then, out of nowhere, she splashed me with water. I laughed, and exclaimed, "It's on!"

I dropped my stuff on the sand, and splashed Dani. She jumped up and grabbed my hands, pulling me further into the water. We were both still fully clothed, but we barely noticed as we started to splash attack each other. We were squealing and laughing, and somehow, we ended up to the point where the water reached our chests.

Dani waded over so that she was right in front of me, and our breaths merged. We were entirely soaked. I felt her hands grab mine underwater, and then she pulled my body toward her for a kiss. Her hands released mine and traveled around to my lower back, and then down to my ass. In our hot kiss, she bit my lower lip and I let out an accidental moan. Then I felt her thigh meet with the spot in between my legs.

She had the craziest affect on me.

We separated our lips for just a moment, but then I caught a horrible sight. All of my friends were walking down from the pier. I gasped, and Dani spun her head around to see what I was looking at. "Oh no," she commented.

My eyes traveled to my stuff that was sitting on the sand directly in front of us. "Where'd you leave your stuff?" I asked, alarmed.

"In my car, don't worry," she said, knowing what I was thinking.

"Alright so if they walk over here, just like… go underwater or something," I said. She quirked an eyebrow up at me.

"Well I hope they don't decide to come join you for a swim, because I can't hold my breath for more than like thirty seconds," Dani retorted.

"That could be problematic," I commented. She rolled her eyes.

"You think?" she asked. "Whatever, we're all the way down here, so we have at least a minute before they'll be able to make out who we are."

And then before I could say anything, she captured my lips again. My eyes instantly closed and my arms moved around her neck. Her thigh resumed it place in between mine, and I moaned against her mouth.

We broke apart again when we guessed my friends to be closer, and sure enough, they were approaching this area of the beach. Dani moved behind me first. "So, when they get to your stuff, I'll go under water, and you'll have forty seconds max to get them away. And then you might have to give me mouth to mouth."

"Very funny," I teased.

"No I'm serious. I suck at holding my breath," she admitted, laughing. I turned my head and saw my friends about to pass my stuff. It was a miracle that they hadn't spotted me already. And then, it was Quinn who seemed to recognize my phone and purse.

"Go, go," I commanded, and Dani took in a huge breath before going underwater.

"Santana?" Rachel called over the water. I turned around and gave them an over exaggerated wave.

"Hey! Just doing some swimming," I called, my voice sounding awkward. And then, I felt something strange touch the inside of my leg. It took me only a second to recognize it as a tongue. Like, _Dani's_ tongue. I pursed my lips to contain the sounds that wanted to come out of my mouth. She was just below my shorts.

"Fully dressed?" Mercedes called, sounding doubtful.

"Yep!" I forced out. "Actually, can you grab my stuff and just keep walking? I'm gonna swim down closer to the pier and then get out. You know, exercise!"

"Sure," Quinn called, giving me a weird look. She grabbed my stuff, and then they all started off the other direction.

As soon as they all looked away, Dani's head popped up. "What the hell was that?" I asked her.

Dani just wiggled her eyebrows at me, and then she took off swimming down the pier. I groaned, because I actually hated swimming, and then started after her, my center literally begging to be touched. And I knew who I wanted to touch it. Unfortunately, it would probably have to wait.

Everything would be so much easier after I told Britt and my friends, but the problem was, I had no idea when I should tell them.

* * *

**Mmm c:**

**Like? Please let me know in a quick review or a PM :D Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back! C:**

**Leaving my house at 5AM so I've gotta be up early... soo gonna go finish up what I have to do and then go to bed. Have a great week my loves :)**

**Also, for anyone whose summer has just arrived, such as me, happy summer :) Hope that your summer vacation is excellent :) Frankly, I'm pretty excited :)**

**Goodnight beautifuls! Please review!**


	12. The Truth Can Set You Free

**A/N: Back from vacation and ready to get on with this story! :D Oooh and I have a shoutout to give :D**

**SHOUTOUT TO MY 100th reviewer on this story, Wolflover2323 ! Thank you all so much for reviewing and faving and following! You're all absolutely amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"Care to tell us why you were swimming in the ocean fully dressed?" Quinn asked me.

"Yeah, care to tell us?" Rachel agreed, giving me a pointed look. She knew very well who I was with, I could see it in her eyes.

"I fell in the water right before I was going out to swim, so my clothes were already all wet," I told them, and it wasn't a complete lie. "Now would you give me my phone and my bag please?"

Quinn handed me my stuff, and I slung my purse over my shoulder and immediately unlocked my phone to text Dani.

**To Dani- I had so much fun! I'll see if I can come over tomorrow (:**

**From Dani- I hope you can!**

Brittany grabbed my wrist suddenly and pulled me away from everyone else. They just gave us curious glances and then kept walking back toward the pier. "Santana, were you with Dani?"

"Britt—"

"Please just tell me if you were on a date with her. I won't get mad. I just need to know," Brittany pleaded. I heaved a sigh.

"Yes, I was. I'm sorry, Britt, but—"

"Don't be sorry. I just needed to hear it. You know, to help with the whole moving on thing," Brittany said, her voice quiet.

I bit my lip nervously. "B, could you do me a favor and not tell Quinn yet? I think I'll tell her tomorrow, but she just forgave me," I asked.

"Sure. Let's go, before they start wondering what we're doing," Brittany suggested, and we turned and started over to the group. I felt sort of relieved that Brittany wasn't incredibly pissed. On the other hand, I had a weird feeling that Quinn was going to get extremely mad when she found out. At least if she did get all pissed at me, I had the fact that she cheated on her boyfriends three times in high school. And it was a lot worse than a small make out session, considering that she did get pregnant.

I found myself hanging out with all of my friends for the rest of the day, and I actually enjoyed myself. Quinn and I talked the same way we used to and she, Brittany and I even had a couple of unholy trinity moments as we hung out. It felt almost like old times. Like, before Brittany and I were even official. I was pretty much dreading telling Quinn about the reason that I finally took initiative and broke up with Brittany. The mistake I made that showed me that I didn't love her anymore.

"Santana," Quinn said, before we all split up to go to our bedrooms and call it a night.

"Yep?" I asked, as everyone else ignored us and dispersed to their respective rooms.

"Are you coming to lunch with all of us tomorrow? I think Mercedes said she wanted to try Pink's Hot Dogs," Quinn said. I blinked, but the weird part was, Quinn sounding completely innocent. She was legitimately asking me if I was coming to Pink's with them for lunch. At first, I almost thought that she was insinuating that she'd seen me there earlier.

"How about we go there for dinner? I was actually going to go uh, run some errands during lunch," I lied, hoping and hoping that she would buy it.

"Since when do you run errands willingly?" Quinn questioned, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Since I actually need stuff from the store," I tried.

Quinn gave me a serious look. "Santana, are you on drugs?"

Both of my eyebrows shot up. Did she really just ask me that? "Excuse me?"

"You've just been acting really weird lately, and you always have these random plans in a city where we know like two people," Quinn reasoned.

"Guess what, genius, I've never done drugs, nor will I ever. I'm tired. Goodnight," I said, shaking my head and turning toward my room. On drugs? Really? Just because I have other stuff I want to do, and I broke up with Brittany, and I swam in the ocean fully dressed?

Okay, the last one was a little weird, but that did not mean I was on drugs. I shook my head again and changed into my pajamas before crawling under the cold covers and quickly falling asleep.

**From Dani- Good morning!**

**From Dani- Are you coming over today?**

**From Dani- Oops I so did not mean to sound clingy.**

**From Dani- Forget I said anything.**

**From Dani- But, ya know, if you wanna come over… you can.**

**From Dani- But I'm not clingy. I promise!**

**From Dani- So yeah. Text me when you're up!**

I shook my head as I read the text messages and tried not to laugh. Dani was actually like… _really_ cute. It was nice to see so many texts from her right after I woke up.

**To Dani- You're crazy. I'm coming over during lunch.**

**From Dani- Yay!**

I so didn't blame Dani for being clingy, because I wanted to be around her all of the time, too. Whether we were on a date or just talking or whatever, I was never bored around her. On one hand, I supposed that us being friends for a few weeks before we really explored any other relationship actually helped us get really comfortable around each other.

"Good morning, Santana," Quinn greeted me when I walked out of my room, dressed and headed to the bathroom.

"Morning," I answered, giving her a weird look. I went into the bathroom and finished getting ready, before I headed into the kitchen where everyone was, eating breakfast.

"Are you going to lunch with us today, San?" Brittany asked me.

"Actually, Santana is running errands," Quinn stated. "Anyone need anything?"

I was literally going to kill that bitch. Was she still thinking that I was meeting up with some drug dealer or something? "Oh, I think we need more waffles."

"Waffles, got it," I said, rolling my eyes. "But I'm not getting anything else, because I'm walking to the store and I'm not meant for carrying things."

If I only had to get waffles, then I could just convince Dani to drive me there before I left back for here. Quinn gave me a suspicious look, and I just rolled my eyes and grabbed the last waffle.

At noon, I left the house with just my phone and my purse and headed to Dani's. Quinn made a point to give me a warning look when I left, like she was threatening to search me for pot when I got back.

As soon as I got in view of Dani's house, though, whatever problems I was having with Quinn were whisked from my mind. I tried not to speed up my walking too much as I made the final stretch her house. When I knocked, I barely had to wait two seconds before the door opened.

"Hey!" Dani greeted me, grinning. I returned it.

"Hey, I have good news," I said.

"Oh really?" she asked as I stepped inside and she closed the door.

"Yep. Brittany found out that I'm kind of seeing you and she didn't get all pissed!" I exclaimed.

"Well, that's good news," Dani said, chuckling.

"Yeah. I still have to deal with Quinn, though. I'm going to tell her today, because she's starting to get suspicious. Yesterday, she asked me if I was on drugs," I spilled, rolling my eyes.

Dani raised an eyebrow. "She thinks you're on drugs?" I shrugged.

"Oh by the way, she thinks I'm out to buy waffles so we might have to make a trip down to the store," I admitted, biting my lip. Dani let out a light laugh.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed. She suddenly raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean _kind of _seeing me?"

"I _mean_ I don't really know what this is," I admitted.

"How about," she started, stepping backwards a little bit, "we start with us completely seeing each other, instead of kind of seeing each other?"

"Sounds good to me," I agreed, stepping toward her and pressing my lips to hers. She snaked her arms around me and pulled me backwards until she was up against the wall. Our tongues were battling and my lips were getting a little swollen already when suddenly, the sound of the front door swinging open made me jump backwards away from Dani.

"Oh my god," said the person now standing in the doorway. It was none other than the brilliant Quinn Fabray.

"What the hell, Quinn?" I exclaimed.

"Well this is a little awkward," Dani commented. I glanced at her, and her eyes were a little wide, and her face entirely red. I looked back at Quinn.

"Did you really follow me?" I demanded.

"I thought you were buying pot!" she exclaimed defensively, her voice almost a squeal.

"Are you serious? I told you, I've never even taken pot!" I exclaimed. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"I'm an asshole?" Quinn demanded. "Did you break up with Brittany because of Dani?"

"Whoa," Dani said, raising her hands up, "this escalated quickly."

"Quinn, can we talk about this later?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"No! We can talk about it now! Did you break up with Brittany because of her?" Quinn asked again.

"Quinn, you need to chill out," I said, my voice firm. "I broke up with Brittany for the exact reasons I told you before. I don't love her anymore and I didn't want to hold either of us in a relationship that was one sided. Alright?"

"So what the hell?" Quinn demanded, gesturing to Dani.

"Alright, maybe I'll just step into the other room," Dani muttered, and then she disappeared out of the room. I sighed.

"Quinn, I kissed Dani last week before I broke up with Britt. I hated myself for cheating on her, but it finally made me accept that I didn't love Brittany anymore. So I broke up with her, and I hadn't seen Dani since then until Sunday. I swear," I told her. "And Brittany already knows, so don't try to pull that on me."

"You cheated on Brittany?" Quinn asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah. But at least I didn't sleep with her best friend and then have a baby, and then I didn't get back with her and cheat on her again only to cheat on the next person with the original one," I said, raising my eyebrows at Quinn accusingly. "Don't hate on me until you have proof that you're suddenly perfect, alright? I know what I did was bad, but everyone makes mistakes and I told Brittany. I was completely honest with her. And she knows that I'm seeing Dani, too. She's trying to move on. You need to, too. You need to realize the fact that it's not going to be _Santana and Brittany_. It's going to be _Santana_ and _Brittany_," I added, using hand gestures to explain.

"Fine," Quinn snapped, shaking her head. "But I still don't really like how fast you got with Dani after Brittany."

"Well good thing that it's really none of your business. Bye! I'll pick up waffles before I get home!" I exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around toward the door that was still open.

Quinn rolled her eyes, and then she was gone. When I closed the door, Dani poked her head back into the foyer. "Is she gone?" she whispered overdramatically. I couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness.

"Yes, the scary lady is gone," I teased. Dani stuck her tongue out at me.

"She didn't sound so pissed," Dani commented, smiling as she came back in the room.

"I think me using her history of cheating made her uncomfortable," I joked. Dani smiled, and then she stepped forward and grabbed my hands. Her smile suddenly turned into a seductive look.

"Anyway… where were we?" she asked, pushing me against the wall that she'd been against beforehand.

"I think we were the other way," I commented.

"Too bad," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. And then her lips were on mine and everything else was forgotten.

* * *

**Q thinking Santana was on drugs xP**

**Likeee? Please review or PM me! Also, find me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! If you follow me and tweet me that you read this, I'll follow you back!**

**I have a tiny surprise for you all... well... see I had a tiny little idea for a new Dantana fanfiction, but then I realized that it could work as a sort of sequel for this story... I'm not sure if it'll work out, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to start working on developing the idea and trying it out. :D Yay :D**

**SO I'm going to update my French New Things now, and then work on my other FFs. Should get a DYKILY and a IDDA update in today or tomorrow :) Speaking of which, I saw the season finale of Faking It and the season premiere of PLL... all I can say is OH EM GEE.**

**Love you all! Have a great day :D**


	13. Don't Let Anything Stop You

**A/N: Time for another update! So sorry for that hiatus! If it helps, I'm going to start a new Dantana story as well lol...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"So you just need waffles?" Dani asked as we pulled up in front of the grocery store.

"I guess," I answered, shrugging.

"Well good, because I have a kind of long list," she admitted, pulling a piece of paper with twenty or so things scribbled out on it from her pocket. I raised my eyebrows.

"So that's why you agreed to take me to the store. You want to make me help you get all your groceries," I teased, shaking my head as I grabbed the list from her. She finished parking the car and then we both got out. I read over what she needed. "Is this your parent's list?"

"Yeah," Dani answered, lifting her shoulders in a shrug. "I was going to go tomorrow, but I might as well go now, since I'm going to have company."

"Aren't you going to hate living with your parents for another whole year?" I wondered, knowing that if the question was asked to me, I would answer with a straight forward yes.

Dani shrugged again. "I don't really have a choice," she reminded me.

"You don't have to go to college to move out," I commented, shrugging.

"We don't have the money," Dani admitted, sighing. "Unless I moved out of my parent's house and into someone else's, I literally have no where to go for now. I've already accepted it."

I gave a quiet nod as we walked into the grocery store.

"Do you wanna split the list and meet at the checkout?" Dani asked, looking at me inquisitively.

"No," I answered simply, and I took her left hand into my right one. She interlaced our fingers and we didn't say anything for a few minutes as she navigated us to our first stop. As soon as I saw what she was buying, my nose scrunched up in disgust. "Ew, who eats brussel sprouts?"

"My parents," Dani answered, chuckling.

"They taste so gross," I grumbled.

"Have you even tried them?" Dani teased as she set them in our basket and we continued through the store.

"Actually, yes, I have," I informed her. "They taste like absolute shit."

"And you've tasted absolute shit?" Dani joked.

I rolled my eyes on instinct. "You're just oh so funny," I snapped playfully. Dani's lips turned up into a cute little smile. "Hey, is your real name Danielle? Or is it just Dani?"

"It's Danielle," Dani answered, shrugging. "I can't remember the last time someone called me that, though. I don't look like a Danielle."

"What does a Danielle look like?" I inquired, amusement in my voice. Dani rolled her eyes at me, but she couldn't seem to help the smile that appeared on her face at the same time.

"Not like me," she answered, shrugging. "Dani suits me better, you know?"

"Agreed," I admitted, smiling. My eyes traveled over her face, her long, flowing, pink and purple hair, and then quickly down her body. I would never be able to understand how her body seemed to have the perfect curves.

Our grocery store trip took a little while, since we didn't split up like Dani had first suggested. Of course, shopping together was much more entertaining than shopping separately. We finally got around to getting my waffles and then Dani and I drove back to her place. I wasn't particularly interested in going back to the house where Quinn was.

"Do you want to eat something before you go home?" Dani asked as we headed to her front door. She and I were both stalling the time before I had to leave. I knew that technically, I could stay over at Dani's if I wanted to. Doing so, however, would probably make my friends lose all respect for me. I wasn't always the greatest person, but lately I seemed to be getting particularly bad as far as choices went. I wasn't going to make any more horrible ones.

"Yes, food!" I exclaimed jokingly, my eyes widening. Dani laughed at me and went to unlock the door. When she turned the key and heard it lock, however, a look of confusion appeared on her face. Then she blinked and slowly unlocked the door again.

"My parents must be back," she commented, looking at me with a curious look. She was asking with her eyes if I still wanted to go inside. I gave her a smile, and she returned it. She opened the door and we both walked in. "Mom? Dad?" she called.

"Dani, were you at the grocery store?" came a woman's voice. The voice was calm and soft; it sounded just as a mom's voice should sound. Something told Santana that Dani's parents must be pretty awesome.

"Yep," Dani answered, and she led me into the kitchen, where we set down the grocery bags. Her mom was in the kitchen, and her eyes slightly widened when she saw me.

"Who's this?" her mom answered, looking at Dani pointedly.

"This is Santana. She and her friends are staying by the pier for the summer," Dani answered, flashing me a sweet smile.

"Are you enjoying Santa Monica so far, Santana?" Dani's mom asked me.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered, slightly nervous about talking to Dani's parents. I knew that I really didn't have any need to be nervous. Not really.

"Do you girls want something to eat?" her mom questioned.

"No thanks. We're going to go upstairs. Santana has to leave soon," Dani said all in a rush, before turning and leaving the kitchen. I gave her mom a quick smile, and then followed her.

Once we were upstairs, Dani closed her bedroom door. I gave her a curious look, and saw that her face was bright red. "Is everything okay?" I asked carefully.

"Fine," Dani promised. "It's just… I've never brought a girl home, and she gave me _that_ look, and she would've been teasing me forever if she saw my face like this."

"Well, I might tease you forever for it," I joked.

Dani's cheeks were returning to their original color. "I can live with that," she decided, chuckling.

"I should probably get going," I started, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You know where to find me," Dani replied, a soft smile appearing on her face. Her eyes seemed to glisten slightly, and I couldn't help but return the smile with probably one of the few soft smiles I'd ever given out. In my past, smiles like that were only ever given to Brittany.

"Yes I do," I confirmed, letting out a light laugh. "See you."

_DANI_

As soon as I heard Santana leave the house, I headed down to the kitchen, where my mom still was, putting away the groceries. Thinking back, perhaps I should have previously mentioned Santana to my parents before something like this could have happened. It just hadn't ever seemed really necessary.

"Dani, care to explain about miss visiting Latina?" my mom asked as soon as I stepped into the room.

"I met her on her second day in Santa Monica at the pier," I informed my mom, hoping that she wouldn't pry. I knew, however, that I would have no such luck.

"And?"

"And we started hanging out and texting," I answered, determined to not tell her anything more than that.

"Dani, don't think that I'm going to believe for one second that you're just _hanging out_ and _texting_ that girl," my mom said firmly. "I'm not as old as you think I am."

I rolled my eyes and took a breath. "Well she had a girlfriend and I wasn't going to get involved."

"But?" my mom asked, wanting me to continue. "Obviously there is a but."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "But I liked her."

"_Liked_," my mom stated simply. I bit my tongue for a moment. I hated how my mom did that. How she could basically force information out of me without me really realizing it. On one hand though, it was nice that she knew how to do that, because sometimes I would never talk about things if she didn't.

"Yes, and I was stupid and I flirted with her. Like… a lot," I finally gave in.

"What did she do?"

"Nothing! It was so frustrating, and then she kissed me and well…" I hesitated again. "She and her girlfriend are broken up now and we're seeing each other."

"'Seeing each other'?" my mom quoted, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, you know. Like, we're together, but we're not _together_. But her friends and her ex know about it. I just don't know how to go forward with everything," I finished. "Look, it's complicated. She lives in Ohio, and she's going to New York after summer."

"Does sound complicated," my mom stated. I looked at her expectantly, waiting for the life advice to come. She put some food in the fridge and then looked at me. She sighed. "Dani, you're eighteen now. You need to start being able to figure out what to do yourself. I'm always here for you, but you need to be independent."

I let out a sigh. "I know."

"You really like this girl?" she asked carefully. I nodded. "Then don't let anything stop you."

"Thanks, mom," I returned, smiling. "Love you. I'm going to head to the pier!"

"See you later, sweetie."

I walked down to the pier, because I had some time before my next shift. When I got there, I saw Quinn and Brittany walking along the wooden flooring. I took a deep breath and tried to walk discretely past them and to the funnel cake booth.

"Dani!" I heard from Quinn suddenly, telling me that I hadn't been discreet enough. I bit my lower lip and turned around.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping that she wasn't planning on yelling at me.

"You should've stopped Santana when she kissed you," Quinn stated.

"I know," I answered, standing up a little straighter and pushing my hair behind my shoulder.

"That would have made you the better person."

"I know," I promised.

"And I think you're a pretty shitty person for not stopping her," Quinn admitted.

"Yep."

"And I'm pissed at Santana for kissing you at all."

"Okay."

"Also, I'm pissed that you've been flirting with her and basically seducing her the whole time we've been here," Quinn continued, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh—"

"Yeah, now that I think back on the past few weeks, I see it," Quinn enlightened me.

"Alright."

"And so I think you're even more of a shitty person for that."

"Understandable," I said, taking a deep breath. I didn't know how long this was going to take.

"And just so we both know exactly what I mean, I think you're a bitchy whore."

"You're entitled to that," I stated, keeping my cool as best as I could.

"That aside, Santana likes you. And if you do anything to hurt her, I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

"I'm surprised you're not doing it already, considering how Santana likes me, a bitchy whore," I countered, crossing my arms loosely.

"Don't tempt me," Quinn growled.

"Anything else?" I questioned.

"Just one last thing. I don't care if you and Santana end up together forever happily ever after, but I will always be watching your moves. I don't trust you," Quinn told me.

"Noted," I returned. "But isn't Santana the one who cheated?"

"Be as that may, I couldn't care less what happens to you," Quinn finished, before grabbing Brittany's wrist and pulling her away from me. I took a deep breath and went to the funnel cake booth, running my fingers through my hair.

I wasn't a whore. I liked to have sex, but I wasn't a whore. I'd probably made a few mistakes throughout my high school years, as far as sleeping with people. I'd definitely made a mistake when I almost let Santana sleep with me while she was still with Brittany. I regretted those mistakes. But those mistakes didn't mean that I was going to cheat on Santana with someone else.

No, I wasn't a whore. But Quinn was going to hate me nonetheless, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. So I took a deep breath and then moved on with my life. I didn't need to have Quinn's words haunting my mind.

* * *

**It's never Fanfiction if we don't have Crazy Quinn make an appearance, am I right?**

**Like? Please let me know in a quick review, or a PM! Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! If you follow me and then tweet me that you read this, I will follow you back! :D**

**So yes, sorry about my late update :( Been really busy, but after this past weekend I decided I should probably update :P Oh, interesting thing... Yesterday was the one year anniversary of when I came out of the closet :) It just made me realize how lucky I am for how good my life has gotten since I came out, as opposed to how some people's lives get worse once they tell their friends and family that they're gay. I just want everyone here to know that if you're having problems like that, I'm always available to listen or talk :)**

**Anyway, have a great evening my lovelies :) Please review c:**


	14. Beautiful Soul, Beautiful Voice

**A/N: Here's an update! It's late for me, so we'll skip the chit chat so I can sleep! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

I was sitting on my bed completely innocently texting Dani when Quinn decided to barge in. I looked up in alarm, and narrowed my eyes at the blonde. "What do you want?" I asked her.

"You need to be talked to," Quinn decided.

"Do I?"

"Yes! How could you cheat on Brittany? You two were like soul mates!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Obviously not, Quinn! Let it go, alright? I'm with Dani now, and you can't do anything to stop that," I stated firmly. "If you're my friend, Quinn, you'll accept that."

Quinn took a deep breath before turning and leaving the room. Thankful, I went back to texting Dani.

However, while I was texting Dani, Quinn decided to make it knowledge to Mercedes and Kurt as well that I was dating Dani. Neither of them tried to give me a lecture, but with the three of them eyeing me like I was going to explode, I was a little crept out.

The next day, on Wednesday, we decided that it was time to take some pictures. Or well, Rachel decided. So we all got in our bikinis and went down to the beach to take horrible pictures of each other.

We switched off taking pictures in groups of three and two, and eventually found someone to take a picture of all of us together. We all smiled like we were having the time of our lives together, but really, Quinn was still pissed at me and Brittany and I were still awkward with each other and Mercedes and Kurt felt a little tense about the drama. Only Rachel seemed to have no problem with anything but the fact that we were all so dull for the pictures. She kept having to snap at us to smile already.

After pictures, I was determined to go hang out with Dani, but Quinn piped up and said, "Santana, how about you pick what we do tonight!"

Almost ready to knock Quinn's perfect teeth out, I took a deep breath and suggested, "How about a movie night? We can ease some tension."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Rachel piped up. "What movie?"

After some bickering as we headed back to the house, we decided to watch Mean Girls. It was easy to agree on it, because after all, it was one of the best movies ever.

So when we got back, we pulled out a ton of blankets and pillows and covered both the couch and the floor with them. Rachel put on the movie and we all took a spot to sit and watch. As the movie played, I couldn't help but notice that this night actually wasn't going so bad. Quinn wasn't freaking out at me, for one. I still really wished, however, that I could have Dani with me to cuddle with.

No one spoke throughout the whole movie, although we did occasionally laugh at something. It was strangely peaceful, and I was right, it did seem to ease some tension.

On Thursday, we all took a bus down to UCLA to help Mercedes check it out. She was going there in the fall, so she wanted to see the campus a little more and show us some of it. It was another day I had to go without seeing Dani, and it kind of sucked for both of us.

On Friday, Dani texted me at five in the morning.

**From Dani- I know it's early, but get the hell up! You're coming here before they can force you to do something else! Alright?**

I woke up with a groan and read the text. Upon reading it, I laughed quietly and quickly got ready. I wrote a note with where I'd gone and slipped it under Rachel's door. She was the only one I trusted not to freak out upon hearing where I'd gone.

I got to Dani's house and knocked lightly on the door, which opened almost immediately. "Are you parents here?" was the first thing I asked.

"Nope. They work all day today, which makes today the perfect day for you to be here," Dani insisted, giving me a grin.

"What are we going to do _all day_?" I asked curiously, leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

"First, we're going to eat breakfast because I don't think you've eaten yet," Dani commented.

"You're right," I admitted, chuckling. Dani smiled proudly and dragged me into the kitchen.

We ate a quick breakfast and then Dani dragged me upstairs. As soon as we got into her bedroom, she starting stripping off clothing. I raised my eyebrows suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to slow the rate that my heart rate was climbing.

"We're going to go swimming," Dani decided.

"In the ocean?" I asked half heartedly. I wasn't in the mood for salt water ruining my hair.

"Nope. I have a pool in my backyard," Dani told me, and I blinked. I hadn't known that, but I guess I hadn't really seen more than three rooms of Dani's house. Dani was butt naked by now, and she went to her closet to retrieve a bikini. "Did you bring one?" she asked, gesturing to the swimwear.

"No," I answered, frowning, but my eyes were still stuck on Dani's naked body. I knew that in that beautiful head of hers, she was mentally smirking at my staring. This girl drove me insane.

Dani ducked back into her closet and then threw me a string bikini as soon as she'd retrieved it. I turned away from her in order to change without gawking. I figured that she was putting on her bikini while I was stripping off my clothes, but as I pulled off my underwear, I suddenly felt her naked body pressing against mine.

I let out a mix between a sigh and a moan at the feeling. "I thought we were going swimming," I muttered as she pressed her lips to the nape of my neck.

"We are, but we can do that in fifteen minutes just as well," Dani pointed out.

We spent the next fifteen minutes just as you'd expect, and I had to say that our day together was starting off pretty amazingly. Afterward, while I was still laying on the bed in awe, Dani hopped up and started putting on her bikini. I took a deep breath and sat up to dress in mine. I could hardly keep up with this girl, but I didn't mind.

When we were all dressed, Dani procured some sunscreen from her bathroom, along with a couple of towels, and then we headed downstairs and outside into her backyard. Standing in the heat, the glistening, blue water of the swimming pool looked extremely tempting. I was almost tempted to skip sunscreen all together and just hop into the pool already, until Dani held out the bottle to me and asked if I would sunscreen her back.

I wasn't going to say no.

I rubbed the sunscreen carefully over all of the exposed skin on her back, which was most of it, and tried to fight to urge to turn her around and pin her against the wall. When I was done, she rubbed sunscreen on my back in return and then we both covered the rest of our bodies. Despite my slightly darker complexion, I would burn probably just as easy as she would.

Finally, we got in the cold water to escape the heat. "What did everyone say when you came over here?" Dani wondered.

"Nothing, considering they were all sleeping," I stated, chuckling.

"Sorry I texted so early. I just didn't want to waste time that I could spend with you," Dani admitted, giving me a dopey smile. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Don't apologize," I insisted, swimming through the cold water. "We should play some music."

So Dani hopped out of the pool and padded inside to grab her phone and her speakers. She plugged the two together and started playing music. Hopping back in the pool, we both started talking and swimming around as we listened to the music.

As the music shuffled, an idea started to form in my mind. A way to get Dani to finally sing for me. I formulated a quick plan in my head, and then I just had to wait for the right song to execute it.

And then, as if by some miracle, the song California Gurls, by Katy Perry, came on.

And I started through my plan. As soon as Katy started singing, so did I, breaking off the conversation that Dani and I had been having.

_"__I know a place,_

_Where the grass is really greener."_

Dani raised an eyebrow at me as I started dancing like a weirdo in the water.

_"__Warm, wet and wild,_

_There must be something in the water._

_Sippin' gin and juice,_

_Laying underneath the palm trees._

_The boys break their necks,_

_Tryna creep a little sneak peak at us."_

Katy sang the next part while I grabbed Dani's hand and started to make her water dance with me. She was giggling as I did so, which almost made me die because of how cute it was.

_You could travel the world,_

_But nothing comes close to the golden coast._

_Once you party with us,_

_You'll be falling in love, oh ooh whoa oh oh!_

_California Girls we're unforgettable,_

_Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top!_

_Sun kissed skin so hot,_

_We'll melt your popsicle!_

_Oh ooh whoa oh! Oh ooh whoa oh!_

_California Girls we're undeniable._

_Fine, fresh, fierce we got in on lock!_

_West Coast represent,_

_Now put your hands up!_

_Oh ooh whoa oh! Oh ooh whoa oh!_

I dropped Dani's hand, while she was still laughing at me, and I started to circle her in the pool, wiggling my eyebrows as I started to sing again.

_"__Sex on the beach,_

_We don't mind sand in our stilettos._

_We freak in my jeep,_

_Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo! Oh oh!"_

And like a charm, the plan worked.

Dani started to sing.

_"__You could travel the world!_

_But nothing comes close to the Golden Coast!_

_Once you party with us,_

_You'll be falling in love!_

_Oh ooh whoa oh oh!"_

If there was a heaven, it certainly couldn't be much better than the sound of Dani's voice. Santana tried not to be so awe stricken as the song continued, because she didn't want Dani to stop singing.

So, she continued to dance around Dani in the water as the pink and purple haired girl continued to sing.

_"__California Girls we're unforgettable,_

_Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top!_

_Sun kissed skin so hot,_

_We'll melt your popsicle!_

_Oh ooh whoa oh! Oh ooh whoa oh!_

_California Girls we're undeniable._

_Fine, fresh, fierce we got in on lock!_

_West Coast represent,_

_Now put your hands up!_

_Oh ooh whoa oh! Oh ooh whoa oh!"_

No matter how manly it might make her seem, Santana took the liberty of rapping Snoop Dogg's part of the song, since she herself wasn't a California Girl, and she appeared to be dating one with an incredible voice.

_"__Toned, tan, fit and ready!_

_Turn it up, cause it's getting heavy._

_Wild, wild, west coast._

_These are the girls I love the most!_

_I mean the ones,_

_I mean like she's the one,_

_Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns!"_

I grabbed the girl I was singing to and gave her a quick kiss, before squeezing her as ass a little as mentioned in the song. I found it very amusing when she gave a little gasp at the same time as Katy gasped in the song.

_"__The girl's a freak,_

_She drives a jeep._

_And live on a beach._

_I'm okay, I won't play._

_I love the bait,_

_Just like I love LA, Venice Beach and Palm Springs!"_

Dani started rapping with me, which was almost better than her singing, because I had no idea that my girl could rap.

_"__Summertime is everything,_

_Home boys banging out,_

_All that ass hanging out!_

_Bikinis, zucchinis, martinis, no weenies!"_

She stopped rapping in order to prep for her next part, and made some slight adjustments to the lyrics of the song as I sang.

_"__Just a _queen_ and a queenie!_

_Dani my lady!"_

Dani stuck her tongue at me and said, _"Yeah?"_

_"__Lookie here baby!"_

_"__Uh huh!"_

_"__I'm all up on ya,_

_Cause you're representing California!"_

Dani sang the ending chorus of the song, her voice practically mesmerizing me. Her voice was a billion times prettier and smoother than Rachel's, yet it had a certain rasp in it that made me shiver, in a good way. As soon as the song ended, I swam over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "You have a beautiful voice," I told her.

Dani's eyes widened, and her face turned bright red. She buried it in my neck, and I couldn't help but smile at her being embarrassed.

"Seriously, babe, you have _nothing_ to be so embarrassed about," I told her, my voice coming out soft and soothing. "You sound beautiful."

"Thanks," she muttered, but she still wasn't moving her face from my neck. I tried not to chuckle as I ducked back away from her and then locked lips with her. When I pulled away, I saw that her face was still bright red.

I frowned. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be. I'm just not used to singing in front of people."

"You didn't seem to have much of a problem just now," I pointed out, smiling.

"Well yeah, because it's you," she said, shrugging. I bit my bottom lip to keep from grinning too wide.

"Anyway," I said, still smiling, "you sounded better singing that than even Katy herself!"

"No way, Katy is queen," Dani insisted.

"Well you're my queen," I decided, and Dani's cheeks turned rosy, even though the rest of her face had seemed to turn to normal color.

After a few more minutes of us talking in the pool, we decided to go inside and shower and then go out to lunch.

Dani decided that she was going to pick where we went, since she obviously knew this place better than I did.

I decided that to save time, we were going to skip two showers and just take one, together. However, I neglected to announce my decision to Dani, and so when she went into the shower, I simply stripped off my bikini and snuck into the bathroom. I saw Dani standing in the foggy shower, humming the California Gurls song.

When I started to open the shower door, Dani spun around, alarmed, but then she relaxed when she saw me. "What are you doing?" she asked me, her voice lowering as she looked down between my legs.

"Saving time," I told her, stepping under the water and closing the shower door behind me.

"I don't think this is going to save us any time," Dani admitted, her hands grabbing my waist and pulling our bodies flush with each other.

"Well, I could get out if you're rather," I whispered, now that we were so close to each other.

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

Her lips met mine and our simple kiss quickly changed into tongue and teeth. I pushed Dani backward against the shower wall. Hot water ran down both of our bodies from the shower head as we made out.

Even though I had her pinned, she somehow slipped her hand in between my legs and pressed it against my core. I let out an involuntary moan as she pushed us the other direction, so that I was pinned against the shower wall.

As soon as she was done taking me, I pinned her against the other wall again and took her before she could reverse our places again.

We accidentally spent about an hour in the shower, between cleaning off and making each other moan.

When we were out of the shower, toweling off, Dani said, "I don't think I want to go out anymore. I'd rather just stay in all day with you."

I smiled sweetly at her. "Whatever you want."

* * *

**Song was California Gurls by Katy Perry, if you didn't get that ;P **

**Please review or PM me your feedback! :D**

**Goodnight loves!**


	15. Sleeping Beauty

**A/N: Here's chapter 15! :D Part two of Dantana's All Day Date :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

We decided against getting dressed and we just climbed under Dani's soft blankets in her bed. We didn't proceed with any funny business, though, we just talked. About our pasts, mainly. I told Dani about how I clawed my way to the top of the social ladder and how I came to terms with my sexuality, in quite a bit of detail, excluding as much Brittany detail as I could.

In return, Dani told me about how she realized that she was gay. Surprisingly, it was something I hadn't learned yet.

"In ninth grade, I started having weird feelings toward this girl in my gym class. I didn't really know her well, so I never told her about them. But it made me realize that I hadn't ever had feelings like that toward any guys. And then in tenth grade I went to a party—actually it was pretty much the only high school party that I really ever went to. Well, basically, I started talking to that girl from my gym class and we were both sort of drinking and well… I guess I mentioned that I thought I was gay and suddenly she was on top of me and well. You know how that goes," Dani explained with a shrug.

"Was that your first time?" I wondered.

"Yep, and I'm a little ashamed to say at there were a lot of first times with different people," Dani admitted, biting her lip, shame crossing over her face for a second. "I may have been really quiet at school, and a lot of people had no idea who I was. But I knew how to get a girl in bed, that was for sure. Most of the girls I slept with were totally experimenting though. Oh but don't worry, I'm not carrying any STDs."

The last part came off jokingly, so I laughed. "Well that's a relief," I teased. "Honestly, now I feel a little awkward to say that the only girls I've ever slept with are Brittany and you."

"Really?" Dani asked, sounding honestly surprised.

"Yeah. I slept with a lot of guys though," I said, as though there was something good about that.

"Ew," Dani joked. "I never did do that. Just the thought of a penis grosses me out."

"Me too, at least now," I agreed, laughing. "Of course, I didn't know I was gay until junior year."

Dani nodded, and then she scooted closer to me. Her wonderfully soft skin amazed me for the umpteenth time as she twisted to press her back against my front. I wrapped my arms around her and let my fingers trace little shapes on her abs, enjoying the quiet sound of her breath hitching in her throat. "Santana?" Dani said after a few minutes of silent.

"Yeah, babe?"

Dani was quiet for another few seconds, and then she sighed. "Never mind."

"You sure?" I asked, now a little concerned.

"Yeah, it was nothing," she insisted. I nodded, even though she couldn't see me, and decided not to press her on the matter. Whatever it was, she would talk to me about it when she was ready.

"Okay," I said simply, and then I felt my eyelids getting heavy. By accident, I slipped off into sleep.

_DANI_

"Santana?" I said again, deciding that now I would ask her. But I got no response this time. I scooted away from the Latina carefully, and glanced over my shoulder. She was asleep. I smiled, because she was beautiful when she slept. I didn't blame her from being tired, after the swimming and all of the sex.

I got out of bed through, careful to leave blankets over Santana, and then slipped on a tank and some shorts. I was about to step into the bathroom when I heard a vibration coming from the floor. Glancing around, I saw Santana's phone sticking out of the pockets of her shorts. I silently plucked up the small device. There were five missed calls from Rachel.

I glanced at Santana, and then decided that I would answer this for her. If it was an emergency, I'd wake her up. If not, I'd let her sleep. Rachel was probably just checking on Santana anyway.

"Hi, Rachel," I said, before the other girl could say anything that she didn't want to say to me. I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, so that I wouldn't wake the sleeping beauty in my room.

"Oh, uh, hi, Dani," Rachel returned, sounding confused. "Is Santana—"

"She's actually asleep," I admitted.

"At this time of day?" Rachel questioned suspiciously.

"We've had a busy first part of the day," I muttered, not wanting to explain the reasons that Santana was so tired. "Plus, she woke up early."

"Whatever. I was just checking in, because she left me a note this morning and hadn't texted me since then," Rachel explained. "Any particular reason that no one picked up at first? Were you both sleeping?"

"No. Just didn't hear it at first. It was on vibrate," I explained. "I'll tell Santana that you called when she's up."

"Sure," Rachel said. I was about to hang up, but then I heard Rachel add, "Dani…"

"Yes?" I asked, biting my lip and hoping this wasn't what I thought it was.

"Are you and Santana official yet?" Rachel demanded. "Like… girlfriends?"

I took a breath. "No. Why?"

"Just think about it before you ask her, or answer her. She's going to New York in the fall," Rachel warned.

"I know," I stated, frowning deeply.

"Just… be careful, okay? I don't want her getting hurt. I don't either of you getting hurt," Rachel said. And then she hung up, just like that. I sighed, and left the bathroom, tossing Santana's phone onto her shorts on the floor. I looked around my room, trying to decide what to do to keep myself occupied while my sleeping beauty slept.

My eyes caught on my photo wall, and then looked back to Santana. I bit my lip, and went to find my camera. I had one of the expensive cameras that printed photos off right after you took them, and they were my favorite types of camera.

Once I found it, I took a few pictures of Santana's beautiful sleeping face. Surely she wouldn't mind, and it wasn't like I got any of her naked body in the pictures. As soon as they were fully clear and dry, I pinned them in the middle of a blank spot one of the bulletin boards. I would have put them next to other pictures, but I wanted Santana's pictures to have a special spot, and I had a good feeling that there would be more of them.

I put my camera back and then found myself at a loss. Now I still had nothing to do. I wasn't tired, and I didn't want to lay down.

I found myself sitting on the floor against my wall of sheet music, just thinking. Thinking about what Rachel said, and the question I wanted to ask Santana. I knew that she would be leaving at the end of the summer, but something told me that if we committed, we would work it out. Somehow. I wanted it to work out, desperately. Santana was the first person that I'd ever had these feelings for, or at least these feelings at such a high level. Also, sex with Santana was definitely the best I'd ever had.

I must have zoned out, because the next thing I knew, Santana was stirring in the bed. I blinked, taking myself out of my thoughts and focusing my eyes on her. She sat up as soon as she realized I wasn't in bed with her. She gave me a concerned look as soon as she saw me, and I smiled to assure her that I was fine. "Did you sleep well?"

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. An hour?" I estimated. "Rachel called to check in on you. I answered to tell her you were fine."

"Thanks," Santana said, making me feel a little better about having answered her phone earlier. "Have you just been sitting there?"

"I wasn't tired," I answered with a shrug.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked carefully, sitting up all the way and letting her feet hang off the side of the bed in front of her.

"Yes," I decided, smiling at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked me, clearly noticing the worn out look in my face, despite having said that I wasn't tired. I was now, actually, after all the thinking I'd done. I thought for a moment.

_Oh to hell with it._ "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?" Santana asked, sounding genuinely surprised for a moment.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "My girlfriend."

"On one condition," Santana said. I raised a suspicious eyebrow at the Latina. "You have to be my girlfriend, too."

I definitely laughed at that. "You are such a dork."

"So is that a yes to my condition?" Santana asked, still being dorky.

"Did you think I would say no?" I countered, laughing. "I guess we have a deal."

"I guess we do," Santana agreed, chuckling. I sighed a happy sigh, smiling at the Latina in front of me. My Latina.

"Do you want to go eat something?" I asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep some? You look tired," Santana observed.

"I'll be fine," I insisted, standing up and giving my girlfriend a smile. "Now put on some clothes and come have food with me." When we got downstairs, I started to make some grilled cheeses for us while Santana was busy on her phone. "Texting someone?" I asked curiously.

She nodded. "My mom," she answered, looking up at me. "She was just checking in. Asking how the first half of my summer had gone."

"What'd you say?" I wondered.

"I told her that it had gone awesomely," she answered, a smile appearing on her face. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," I agreed. "What?"

"When we go back upstairs, will you play your guitar for me?" she asked giving me a small smile.

"Of course," I said, returning the smile. "As long as you aren't going to ask me to sing as well."

"I wasn't," she admitted, laughing. Singing for Santana earlier actually had felt like a sort of relief. Like it was a barrier that had been dropped. "But you know, your voice really blew me away."

I bit my lip as I felt a blush spreading over my cheeks. I took our grilled cheese sandwiches off of the stove and put them each on a plate. Passing Santana's to her, I took a bit of my own.

"Thank you," she said, taking a bite of the sandwich.

When we were back upstairs, I got my guitar and sat on my bed, fiddling with the strings. "What do you want me to play?"

"Whatever you want," Santana answered, and I looked down at the strings of the guitar. Suddenly, I started play. It took me a second to realize what I was even playing. It was the first thing that had come to mind. It was a little weird to play, since the beginning of the real song had a piano.

Santana picked up on what the song was almost immediately anyway, and she started to sing at the exact right time. My eyes met hers while she sang.

_"__Heart beats fast,_

_Colors and promises._

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer…"_

Then whatever strange thing had come over me in the pool when I started to sing came over me once again and I started to sing, cutting Santana off.

_"__I have died everyday,_

_Waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

I stopped playing, though, because my face was suddenly getting hot from the blush that was surely spreading over it. Santana just tilted her head at me. "You know," she said, when I didn't keep playing, "you're really outgoing except for about certain things." I raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Like for weeks, you weren't shy at all about flirting with me, and you're definitely not shy about sex. But like when you sing, why do you get so shy?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I answered. She gave me a quick smile, and then she pressed her lips to mine firmly. My hands, which had still been on the guitar strings, moved up and set themselves gently on Santana's shoulders. Santana started to push me backwards, but I stopped her. Our pause only lasted long enough for me to move my guitar off the bed, and then she had me pinned against the pillow. "Didn't we just eat?" I asked, my voice low.

"I want dessert," Santana decided, and then she brought her lips onto my neck. She kissed gently there first, and then she nipped at my skin with her teeth. Slowly, she began to suck on the skin there, and my head immediately titled to the side to give her better access. My hands wrapped around to her back and my fingers dug into her skin.

We had a couple of rounds before we both decided to just lay and relax together. Plus, I was starting to get tired. I hadn't realized though, that it was starting to get dark outside. When I started to drift asleep, I felt Santana start to get up next to me. I immediately opened my eyes, awake now, and saw Santana gathering her clothes from the floor. "What are you doing?"

She looked over at me, surprised, like she'd thought I was asleep. "I should probably get back before it's too dark."

I frowned.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Santana decided. I didn't say anything for a few seconds, and then she started to put clothes over her gorgeously naked body.

"Santana," I said, and she looked at me. "Please stay."

"What about your parents?" she asked.

"They'll live," I said, shrugging. "Please."

Santana dropped her clothes back on the floor. "Okay." She turned the lights off and then crawled back in bed with me. I curled into her, not sure why I needed her to stay with me tonight.

It clicked after a few seconds, though. I'd never felt closer to another person before.

I didn't want that closeness to end, and I was afraid that if she left, it would too.

So I held her close and pretended that she wouldn't be going completely across the country soon. I pretended that we would always be this close. If only for one night of being completely at peace, I pretended that this dream would never end.

* * *

**How are you guys liking this story? I'd love to hear from y'all in reviews or PMs :) Also, if you follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana and tweet me that you read this story, I'll follow you back :D**

**How was everyone's (or at least, all you fellow 'Muricans) 4th of July? I had pizza and watched fireworks and then watched the new X-Men and can I just say that Jennifer Lawrence is a goddess in that movie? *heart eyes* I actually haven't seen any of the other X-Men, so I've got to get on that. Ooh but there's another one being made that I think is coming out in 2016 and Jennifer Lawrence is playing Mystique again yay :D **

**Oh speaking of movies coming out- I'm about to get extremely geeky so prepare yourselves -Disney is working with Lucasfilms to make three (possibly 6) new Star Wars movies! Ooh my god! The first of the new ones, Episode VII, takes place 30 years after episode VI... and well they're bringing Harrison Ford back and the guy that played Luke and the woman who played Leia (I totally know her name but I just spaced) and omg it's gonna be amaaaaazing! I hope there are other Star Wars fanatics out there bc or else I'm just talking to empty air. Well actually I'm typing this so I guess I'm not really talking at all...**

**Anyway! Yeah! :D Going to see if I can watch X-Men movies somewhere, maybe rent it on Amazon...**

**Have a good night/day/morning lovelies! Please review ;)**


	16. Happy Birthday - Surprise, surprise!

**A/N: This is part one of Santana's birthday chapters! :) The way I look at it, I'm either really awesome for splitting it up into three parts (chapters), or I'm super unawesome lol. Take your pick. Remember, 150th reviewer gets a shoutout :)**

**Before we continue, can I just say a HUGE happy birthday to Twitter use at Undyingwarrior ! Have an amazing birthday and I hope you enjoy sharing it with Santana hehe :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

As the end of July drew near, I became increasingly aware that my birthday was coming up. I was turning nineteen. Honestly, it didn't really feel significant to me. Eighteen was significant, because it marked me turning into an adult and approaching college and the future. It wasn't like there was a big change in turning nineteen.

Nevertheless, my group of crazy friends were planning a whole party for me. I was pretty sure that Dani was in on the party as well, because every time I mentioned it, she grinned, but refused to tell me why. I tried to get information out of Mercedes and Kurt, but they were equally quiet about it. It was almost like a surprise party, except that I knew it was happening.

"Babe," I said to Dani the night before my birthday, stretching out the word, "can't you please tell me something about my birthday party?"

She shook her head, smiling from ear to ear. "All I can say is that you'll love it."

"How can you be sure if you don't tell me what it is?" I questioned.

"Because I'll be there, duh," Dani answered, flashing me a flirty grin before leaning over to give me a quick kiss. Before she could pull away though, I put my arms on her shoulders and pulled her down onto her bed where I'd been sitting.

"Mm," she murmured against my lips as she poked her tongue through them. Her hands traveled up and down my body, and then when she was just about to unbutton my shorts, I pulled away from her.

"No sex until you tell me what's going on for my birthday party," I stated, crossing my arms. Dani glared at me and flipped me off with her middle finger.

"Fine, but that just means that you don't get any pre-birthday sex," she reminded me, smirking. I narrowed my eyes at her, realizing that she wasn't going to give in.

"Okay. Do you mind if I take a shower here before I go back, though?" I asked Dani.

"Nope, go ahead," she answered, rolling off of me so that could get up. I stood up and stripped off my clothes in plain sight, and then walked into the bathroom, closing the door gently behind me but not locking it. Then I stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water.

Through the foggy glass of the shower door, I saw Dani come into the bathroom, all of her clothes gone too. I smirked, this was too easy. She came and slipped into the shower with me. "No sex," I reminded her.

"I know," she answered, and I raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. Her lips and tongue met mine, her hands rest themselves on my midsection. At first I thought we were just going to make out the shower for a while, but then Dani's thigh shifted and pressed hard in between my legs. I moaned involuntarily.

"Dani," I moaned quietly as she moved her lips to my neck. Had she not been so busy sucking on my skin, I'm sure she would've been smirking.

She moved her thigh away from my center, so I quickly slipped my fingers down there, hoping to still abide by my no sex rule that I had so stupidly implicated. However, Dani seemed to anticipate this and quickly grabbed my wrists and pulled away from me a little bit. She pinned both of my arms gently to the shower wall. "No way you're going to masturbate when I'm right here."

My eyes searched hers, and the dark brown of her eyes were even darker now. "Damn it," I muttered. "Touch me."

"What's the magic word?" she teased.

"Dani," I groaned.

"Good enough," she decided, releasing my hands and meeting my lips again. This time though, instead of her thigh between my legs, her fingers were there to relieve me.

I was really glad that Dani's parents had to work late that night, because they sure would've banned me from the house had they heard the loud noises I was making in their daughter's shower.

After we got out of the shower, we both started to dry off. "So much for no sex," I muttered.

"You should've known better," Dani commented. "We both know you can't resist me."

"Bitch," I grumbled half jokingly. "I hate you, you know that?"

"Like hell you do," Dani objected. I flashed her a sheepish smile and then left the bathroom to put on some clothes.

The last thing I expected was to see Berry walking into Dani's room while I was walking out of Dani's bathroom. She squealed as soon as she saw me without clothes on, and covered her eyes. "What the hell?"

Dani, a towel around her body, hurried out of the bathroom. "Uh… Rachel?"

"Sorry, sorry!" the hobbit exclaimed, her eyes still covered. I rolled my eyes as I quickly slipped on my clothes. "I just… everyone's going to sleep and I was about to lock up the house and I realized that Santana was still gone and she left her key at the house and she wasn't picking up her phone."

My eyes met Dani's and we both rolled our eyes jokingly. "Well, you can open your eyes, man hands, I'm dressed now."

Rachel peeked out between her fingers, and the dropped her hand once she confirmed that I was indeed dressed. Her eyes flickered between me and Dani. "Well this is awkward," Dani muttered.

"I'm really sorry. I did knock a few times and ring the door bell," Rachel admitted. "I was starting to get a bit concerned."

As I gathered up my stuff, Dani answered for both of us. "Yeah well, we were a little bit preoccupied."

"I gathered," Rachel muttered, glancing at Dani's towel. The purple and pink haired girl shrugged. "Are you ready to go Santana?'

"Sure, _mom_," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "See you tomorrow, Dani."

"Yes you will," Dani answered, and the flirty tone in her voice made my bite my lip. I walked over to her and gave her a quick goodbye kiss before following Rachel out the door.

"What if I had been Dani's mom?" Rachel demanded as we walked out of my girlfriend's house.

"Look, Berry, you're not my mother, okay?" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"I'm just saying—"

"Rachel, we knew when her parents were supposed to be back, and we knew that we had time, alright?" I snapped again, scowling.

"Okay, Santana," the shorter girl gave in, sighing.

"Anyway," I muttered as we started down the street, "didn't mean to leave my key."

"I know. I saw it sitting on the table when I was about to lock up," Rachel explained, shrugging. I guess it was pretty decent of her to not lock me out of the house.

We got back to the house and Rachel said a quick goodnight to me before slipping into her bedroom. I headed to my own bedroom and changed into some soft pajamas. Even though turning nineteen wasn't really going to be significant, I really was excited for my birthday tomorrow. Birthdays were the one day where everyone had to say at least one nice thing to you, and that was always nice.

I climbed into my bed and cuddled into my blankets, wishing that I were cuddling with Dani instead.

I woke up at around ten in the morning—so I was up just a little late. It was my birthday though, so I could really care less. I deserved it. I checked my texts and saw the one I was expecting.

**From Dani- Happy birthday, babe! :* Come over? (:**

**To Dani- Thank you, and of course :D Be there in twenty!**

I got up and quietly slipped into the bathroom to shower and change and do my makeup and hair. Actually, I ended up being ready in twenty minutes, and it would take me a few minutes to walk to Dani's house, but I wasn't worried about it.

When I was leaving, I grabbed my phone and walked out of the house. Rachel would know where I'd gone. Honestly, I was kind of surprised that everyone else was still asleep.

I looked at my messages on my phone and saw another one from Dani.

**From Dani- Okay! Door's unlocked! Parents aren't home (:**

A smile on my face, I made my way to Dani's house. As I walked, I realized that I still didn't know anything about my birthday party that would be happening later. Maybe I could get it out of Dani before it happened. I mean, we both know that she can't really resist me any more than I can resist her.

I got to her house and walked in without knocking; she did of course say that it was unlocked. I was surprised, however, for the house to be so dark. I raised an eyebrow and stepped forward again, closing the door behind me.

And then I was nearly scared half to death when the lights came on and six people jumped out of random hiding spots yelling, "Surprise!"

"Jesus freaking Christ!" I exclaimed, a little more terrified than I should've been. "Assholes."

Quinn crossed her arms. "Oh come on."

I rolled my eyes at my best friend and then met Dani's. I gave her a smile that she returned with a grin. "Okay well you all definitely got me here. I had absolutely no idea that the party was going to be here."

"Well, the was pretty much the point," Brittany said, shrugging and giving me a smile. It was nice, actually. Recently, she and I had been talking more and more. I liked having my best friend back.

"So, what are we doing today for my birthday?" I asked.

Dani quirked up an eyebrow. "I hope you brought a swim suit."

"Shit. You'd think I'd have learned these things by now," I muttered.

"You know where to find them. We'll be outside," Dani said, flashing me a smile. They all started toward the backyard and I headed upstairs to my girlfriend's room. It was weird being in there while she wasn't. Usually she was either in the room with me or in the bathroom. I went straight to her closet, though, because it wasn't like there was anything in the room that I really needed to scope out anyway.

I retrieved the same string bikini that I borrowed the last time I forgot one, and stripped off my clothes. My eyes traveled around Dani's room lazily, as I tied the top of the bikini on, and they suddenly caught on something I hadn't noticed, even the in the last week or so that I'd been here even more than usual.

I approached Dani's picture wall as I slipped on the bottoms of the bikini, and stopped in front of what I noticed was different. There were pictures of me on Dani's picture wall. Pictures of me sleeping.

"I took those that first day you stayed over," came Dani's voice suddenly from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, not having heard her come into the room. "When you slept during the middle of the day."

"They're really cool looking," I commented.

"It's a good camera," Dani agreed. "Plus, the subject isn't too bad looking herself."

I flashed my girlfriend a wide smile. "I thought you were waiting outside."

"I was, but I forgot something," Dani explained.

"What'd you forget?"

Dani stepped closer to me and pressed a sweet kiss onto my lips. It lasted only about ten seconds before she stepped away again. "Happy birthday, Santana."

I couldn't help the smile that spread out onto my face. "Thanks, babe."

"C'mon, let's go outside. We have food and drinks outside. And just as a forethought, Rachel did the decorating. Which is why there are so many balloons," Dani explained, taking my hand as we headed out of her room.

"Dually noted," I said, chuckling. I had a feeling that this was going to be a really good birthday.

* * *

**Oooooh ^.^ Next chapter will be bday pt 2, and the one after that will be bday pt 3 :D**

**Please let me know your thoughts in a quick review! Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back!**

**Also, for anyone who used to read WDCT... I went to iHop today for dinner and got Jelly Donut pancakes and they were amazing and I was just like yes Dantana so would've eaten these yass. Hehe :)**

**I'm really tired but I swore that I would start putting more funny things on here... instead though, I think we should all just take a quick little moment of silence in Cory's memory. It's been a year, and I know some people are still taking it really hard. I never followed him as much as other people, but even I still cry when I think of him. *has moment of silence***

**Goodnight my lovelies! Stay strong! Please review... c: xx**


	17. Happy Birthday - You Get My Heart Racing

**A/N: Hey guys! Part two of Santana's birthday! Remember, 150th reviewer gets a shoutout!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"So, do you feel any different yet?" Quinn questioned, passing me a red solo cup filled with some sort of alcohol when I got outside.

"Not really," I answered, shrugging. "It's just nineteen."

Quinn rolled her eyes and took a sip from her cup. Glancing down at the mysterious liquid, I brought it up to my lips and took a quick drink. Surprisingly, it didn't taste anything like alcohol. Actually, it almost tasted like water.

"Uh, Quinn, what is this?" I asked.

"Uh, beer," Quinn answered, giving me a weird look.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I steal Santana for a moment?" Dani asked suddenly, popping up from nowhere.

"I guess not. You've already done it anyway," Quinn muttered, giving the purple and pink haired girl a glare. Dani narrowed her eyes at the blonde, and then took my hand and pulled me away.

"Are you not drinking?" I wondered, glancing at Dani's cup of water.

"No. And neither are you," Dani said pointedly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you switch out my drink?"

Dani shrugged. "Look, this party is going to last all day, which means that tonight, everyone is going to get totally wasted. I just wanted to make sure that I get you _before_ you're too confused to know what's going on."

"_Get me_, huh?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes, it's exactly what you're thinking," Dani confirmed, her eyes darkening slightly. "But we have to wait until no one notices us slipping into the house for a little bit. The last thing we need is Brittany or Quinn walking in on us having sex."

"I'll second that," I agreed, bumping my cup against hers in a pathetic toast. She chuckled lightly at me and took a sip of her water.

"Shall we get in the pool?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow up at me.

I skipped the sunscreen today, because it was my birthday and well, I'd do what I wanted. Dani and I got in the pool, where everyone else had retreated to only a few moments before due to the heat.

We had music playing as we all sat around and talked. Even Dani was welcomed into the conversation without a hostile comment from Quinn. Honestly, I was a little surprised that they managed to organize the party together. It was likely, though, that Rachel and Dani had done most of the planning anyway.

When some Katy Perry started playing over the loud, loud speakers, and everyone started to sing along and dance, Dani grabbed my hand and we made our getaway. We were inside in a split second and then we hurried upstairs, giggling to ourselves. From Dani's room, we could still hear the loud music from outside.

I untied my string bikini top and let it drop to the floor, before sliding off the bottoms as well. Dani's breath caught in her throat, and she bit her lip as she carefully undressed herself as well. "I'm a little ashamed to say that I've been waiting for this all of the half of the day we haven't done it," Dani breathed out slowly as we approached each other wearing no clothes.

"Don't be ashamed," I insisted, biting my lip before I met her lips with mine.

The song switched outside to switch to possibly the most perfect song for this exact moment.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on._

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong._

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down!_

_Before you met me, I was alright,_

_But things were kind of heavy,_

_You brought me to life, now every February,_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine!_

Dani's hands were resting on the small of my back, and she pulled me flush against her. Her lips moved off of my mine, instead going to suck on my neck instead. I moaned immediately and rolled my head backwards a bit. It felt so good to have her naked body against my naked body.

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I will be young forever!_

I pulled away from my girlfriend a little bit in order to press my lips firmly against hers against, pushing her backwards and toward her bed. Her arms moved to a position loosely around my neck, and she moaned against my mouth.

_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream,_

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep._

_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back!_

_My heart stops when you look at me!_

_Just one touch and baby I believe,_

_This is real!_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back!_

As I pushed Dani down onto her bed, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around mine, keeping us firmly together as I positioned myself on top of her. I honestly couldn't believe how amazingly sexy my girlfriend was.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach._

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets,_

_I finally found you,_

_My missing puzzle piece! I'm complete!_

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I will be young forever!_

Dani untangled her legs from mine suddenly, and then inexplicably, I was underneath her on the bed. She gave me a sly smile and then attacked my chest with her lips and tongue, and I let out an involuntary moan.

_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream,_

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep._

_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back!_

_My heart stops when you look at me!_

_Just one touch and baby I believe,_

_This is real!_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back!_

Her hands were gripping my thighs, close enough to my core that I was already going insane. I needed her to touch me right then and there, but I couldn't really say that the feeling of her mouth against my boobs was any disappointment. I wanted her everywhere.

_I'ma get your heart racing,_

_In my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight!_

_Let you put your hands on me,_

_In my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight!_

Dani's fingers suddenly, and oh so skillfully, touched my center then, and I let out an involuntary gasp. Dani continued to lick and suck playfully around my nipples while her fingers professionally probed my core.

_You! You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream,_

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep._

_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back!_

_My heart stops when you look at me!_

_Just one touch and baby I believe,_

_This is real!_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back!_

_I'ma get your heart racing,_

_In my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight!_

_Let you put your hands on me,_

_In my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight!_

By the time I came, I was pretty sure that my eyes were about to roll up into my head. I let out a noise that was a mix between a moan and a gasp and whatever else, hoping that everyone outside couldn't hear inside as easily as we could hear their music.

Dani eased her fingers away from my center and moved her lips up from my boobs and back up to my lips, where she took my breath away literally one last time before letting me completely come down. "Wow."

"That's what I was going for," Dani agreed, nodding. I took a deep breath, trying to regain my normal breathing pattern at Dani wrapped her arms around me.

"That was one hell of a birthday present," I muttered.

"Don't worry, babe, it's not over yet," Dani promised me, winking at me as I curled into her.

Suddenly, the door to Dani's bedroom started to open, and Dani and I barely had time to exchange alarmed looks before we tore the covers up from the bed and buried our naked bodies under them.

I was actually very grateful that it was Rachel. She looked at us with wide eyes, even though she hadn't actually seen either of us naked. "What the hell, you two?" Her voice was at a whisper volume, so I assumed that the others were inside.

"It's my house!" Dani hissed.

"Are they in there, Rach?" came Quinn's eager voice from behind Rachel. I widened my eyes and gave her a pleading look that I never thought I'd be giving her.

"Nope," Rachel answered, closing the door swiftly. I let out a light sigh and curled into my girlfriend.

"Maybe we should get dressed and sneak downstairs before someone else comes in here to look for us," Dani whispered, giggling.

"We should've locked the door," I commented.

"Hey, it is my house," Dani reminded me, giggling lightly again before placing a quick kiss on my lips.

"Where the hell are they?" Mercedes exclaimed from somewhere else in the house.

"They probably snuck off to some secret place to have sex," we heard Quinn mutter.

Dani raised an eyebrow at me, and I gave in. We silently slipped out of her bed and put our bikinis back on. Then, when we didn't hear anyone near the bedroom door, we slipped out of the room and rushed silently downstairs. It was really hard not to burst out into laughs at this situation though.

When we got down by the back door, I called, "Where is everyone?"

Quinn came jumping out from around a corner. "Where were you two?"

"Nowhere," I answered, giving Quinn a weird look. "Why are you all in here?"

Quinn glared at me. "Don't even try that, Santana."

"Try what?" I asked, trying desperately not to bust out into laughter. "Come on, let's go back out to the pool."

We all regrouped outside and hung out a while longer. Dani and I both got something real to drink, though I was pretty sure that she watered hers down with water before she drank hers. Leave it to her to be the only one concerned about being sloppy. I figured it would be good for us to have someone stay sober, and from the looks of everyone else, Dani was the only one who still had that option.

We had lunch after a while, and then Rachel said something about a cake and Dani rushed inside to get it. When she came back out into the backyard, she was carrying a chocolate cake, and everyone started singing happy birthday to me. I rolled my eyes playfully at all of my friends, because this just felt so dorky for some reason.

Actually, having people sing you happy birthday actually sounded awesome when they all had amazing singing voices. However, I did notice, and I was probably the only one who noticed, that Dani was hardly even making any sound. She really held up that "I don't sing in front of people" thing pretty well.

After they all sang, I blew out the candle they had placed prettily in the middle of it, and Brittany took the liberty of cutting it into pieces. Quinn distributed them on plates and we all started eating the cake, which was surprisingly awesome.

"Thanks guys," I said, after I swallowed my last bite of cake.

"You didn't expect us to just ignore your birthday, did you?" Kurt asked, rolling his eyes. I shrugged.

"Anyway, the party isn't over yet," Rachel reminded me. "We're here until late."

"You're here until midnight," Dani corrected. "My parents will be back then."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Rachel said jokingly. "Let's break out some more alcohol guys!"

Dani gave me a pointed look that said "Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this", and I returned it with one that said "Your fault". She rolled her eyes at me and I winked at her.

Definitely an amazing birthday so far, and I couldn't imagine that it could get much better.

Fortunately for me, I wouldn't have to.

* * *

**Mm what else is going to happen on Santana's birthday? c:**

**Like it? Hate it? Please let me know in a quick review or a quick PM! Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! That way you can find out when I'm updating things :P Also, tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back!**

**So for my random thing of the day, I'd just like to say that last night I had one of those bad nights where everything bad ever feels like a billion times worse, and I realized that some people have those bad nights every night. I just wanted to say that I appreciate you all so much and I love you all so much and if any of you ever want to talk, I'm always here. Maybe I can save you from having one of those bad nights.**

**Love you all! Have a great day, or night :) Please review c:**


End file.
